The Uzumaki
by PhantomRed
Summary: Naruto enters a time where people who were supposed to be dead are alive. In this time, he discovers the history of the Uzumaki clan and about his parents. Another prophecy is found that foretells the future of the Shinobi world that either will end in peace or chaos. (Time travel fic/ Rewritten)
1. The beginning

**{Rewrite}**

 **The Beginning**

The tree's sway from the strong winds. The sky is grey with clouds hovering the forest below. The forest is nothing but silence. Soon a rain drop fell from the sky slowly hitting a branch, causing a splash and at the same time, a sandal lands on the branch then jumps off it. In two other branches, two pair of sandals hop from them.

"Naruto, slow down will you" Shikamaru told him on Naruto's right.

"..." Naruto didn't respond and kept going forward.

"Naruto, don't be Stubborn...Shikamaru is leading this mission not you" Ino said with anger in her voice on Naruto's left.

"Can you two just shut up! I know the way.." Naruto said with anger and launches himself further from the two moving farther ahead.

"What's up with him?" Ino ask feeling taken aback from that outburst.

"Hmm, it might be what Lady Tsunade said to him" Shikamaru answer still moving.

"What did Lady Tsunade tell him?" Ino said curious.

"Hmm...Something I'm not entirely sure since I was outside of the office to hear what the two talked about but the result was Naruto slamming the door open and leaving with a pissed off look" Shikamaru exclaims.

"Wow, what would make Naruto that angry?" Ino ask wondering how Naruto who she thinks is an idiot at times can act angry.

"Naruto only knows the answer to that but let's leave that for now, let's focus on the mission" Shikamaru said with a serious tone.

"Ya.." Ino replies while looking straight.

"From what Lady Tsunade told us, there should be an old relic containing a jutsu so powerful that if it falls in the wrong hands, the shinobi world will change"

"I hope we're not too late" Ino said feeling worried, speeding up her pace.

"If the fifth Hokage's information is correct, the relic should still be there" Shikamaru told her reaching her.

"How do we know for sure?" Ino ask with a worried expression.

"We just have to believe in what Tsunade was told" Shikamaru said soon reaching the place after spotting Naruto. "We're here"

Shikamaru and Ino jumps down from the branch and stands behind Naruto who is staring at the entrance of a cave. Shikamaru walks next to Naruto and pulls out a map he got from Tsunade.

"This is the place, let's go in and Naruto this time...stick with the group" Shikamaru said to Naruto in a serious tone and walks in first.

"Ya, don't go off on your own Naruto...we're a team now" Ino told him and follows behind Shikamaru.

Naruto clenches his fist hearing the two talk to him like he's a child. His head goes slightly down. " _Why is everyone treating me like a child"_ Naruto thought. He already has enough going on this mission with a two people he hardly talks to. Why couldn't he be with Sakura or Sai. He chuckles softly having the name Sasuke pop into his brain.

He looks up at the grey sky and soon feels a raindrop hit his cheek. " _It's going to rain uh"_ Naruto thought to himself, staring at the sky with no emotion in his face. He begins to think about what happen at the beginning of his day, when he went to visit Lady Tsunade.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto enters the room where Tsunade is seen sitting behind her desk with tons of paperwork on it._

 _"_ _Oh Naruto, what brings you here?" Tsunade ask curious on why Naruto would come and visit her._

 _"_ _I have a question?" Naruto ask her, looking straight at her._

 _"_ _Oh.." Tsunade reply's surprise seeing Naruto acting serious. "And what would that be"_

 _"_ _Do you know who my parents are?"_

 _Tsunade's eyes widen hearing that come from him. Tsunade knew Naruto's entire life he lived without any parents or doesn't even know who they are. She knew the answer to Naruto's question but should she tell him the truth or lie._

 _Naruto notice the hesitation by just looking at Tsunade's expression. "She knows" he thought clenching his fist a bit out of anger. For her knowing who his parents are and the fact that she is thinking about it makes him feel angry and sad. He has done so much for the village like taking down Pein and saving the hidden leaf, making an alliance with the sand and so much more. He just wants a straight answer from her, someone he trusts._

 _"_ _Naruto…" Tsunade finally spoke breaking his train of thought._

 _"_ _Ya, Granny…" Naruto said._

 _"_ _your parents, there is a reason why no one told you about who they are" She said putting her hands together._

 _Naruto eyes widen a bit by this but already knew the reason by hearing it from his father in his mind when he was about to become the ninetails. "He was afraid that I would be targeted if villages knew I'm the son of the fourth hokage" Naruto thought to himself remembering about what his father told him._

 _"_ _What Reason is that?" Naruto ask her yet already knowing it, he wants to hear it from her._

 _"_ _Hmm...that's something I can't tell you" She answers him._

 _"_ _What?" Naruto asked thinking he heard that wrong_

 _"_ _Naruto, your parents aren't like other parents. They both have their uniqueness to them…"_

 _"_ _What do you mean...if you know who they are why not just tell me..." Naruto asked with a little anger in his voice._

 _"_ _Naruto! I'm sorry I can't tell you who they are" Tsunade told him with a serious expression._

 _Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and clench his fist. He narrows his eyes on her, wanting to yell at her. He came to Tsunade for the sole purpose to know who his is mother. He felt hurt not hearing it from her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Naruto, but believe me there's a good reason...you're just not ready.." Tsunade tells him._

 _"_ _Not ready!...I'm 16 years old, stop treating me like a kid!" Naruto said with anger and frustration in his tone._

 _"_ _Naruto! That's Enough!" Tsunade yells slamming her hands on her desk, getting up from her seat._

 _"_ _Tch.." Naruto said and turns, walking to the door and slams it open._

 _Flashback Ends_

Another raindrop lands on his cheek, broke Naruto from his thoughts. Soon more came down from the sky.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Ino yells in the cave.

Naruto hears and runs inside. He shakes his head, getting the water out of his hair. The cave is dark with hardly any light. Naruto sees an orange glow in the corner and walks to it, spotting Shikamaru holding a torch with Ino next to him.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you" Ino spoke to Naruto crossing her arms.

Naruto didn't reply to her attitude and looks at Shikamaru.

"So where is this relic we need to find?" Naruto ask him.

 _"_ Its somewhere deep within the cave" Shikamaru answers him.

"What?" Naruto said shock that's all they have on the location.

"I know your shock about this and so am I, but there is a way to shorten our time searching for it in this cave" Shikamaru states.

"What's that?" Ino ask curious.

"Naruto's Shadow clones" Shikamaru answers her.

Without that, six clones of Naruto appear around the original. Naruto knew what Shikamaru meant by his clones. He looks at each of them.

"I want all of you to search for a relic in this cave" Naruto tells them which they nod.

The six began running in deeper into the cave and separating, exploring each tunnel. While the six were searching, Shikamaru reviews the scroll that Tsunade gave him about the mission. Naruto sat down, leaning against the rocky wall staring at the scroll Shikamaru is reading. Ino leans against the wall also starring.

"Shika, exactly what does this relic have that is so dangerous?" Ino ask him.

"Not entirely sure but we were told it holds an enormous amount of power" Shikamaru answers her.

"Ugh.." Naruto said softly feeling one of the clone's memory enter his mind.

"What is it Naruto, did one of your clones find something?" Shikamaru ask him.

"Uh No.." Naruto answers him feeling uneasy at what he just receives.

Naruto scratch the side of his head trying to figure it out until he got all the memories from the other five clones. His eyes widen and stands up. He begins to run into where the clones went in.

"Naruto!...wait!" Ino shouts confused why Naruto went off.

"I think he found something, let's follow him" Shikamaru tells her began running to the direction Naruto went in with Ino following behind.

Naruto ran into a tunnel where one of his clone's spots something strange. " _Wait his that"_ Naruto thought seeing light at the end of the tunnel. He picks up his pace and reaches it. Once he does, his eyes widen seeing a stone bridge connecting from where he is to a platform in the middle of the cave with a pillar in the middle of it. He looks around the area of the cave he is in and notice many torches lit up with white light. He hears Shikamaru and Ino footsteps behind him.

"Naruto! How dare you go off without us again" Ino tell him reaching and stops after realizing where she is.

Shikamaru makes it to them and stares at the platform in the middle and notice a pillar with something in it.

"I think that's it" Shikamaru states.

"Ya…" Naruto said and begins to walk on the bridge.

"Hold up Naruto, can't you wait for us...there might be traps, we need a plan" Ino said to Naruto.

"I don't see any traps" Naruto said walking on the bridge looking straight.

"Dammit Naruto!" Ino said in anger and runs to him.

Ino had enough with Naruto's attitude. She never would have thought Naruto is the hero of the hidden leaf and a student of one of the legendary Sannin. From the anger she is feeling, she didn't notice the drop below them. She froze in place and looks down. " _T-hats deep"_ Ino thought shivering from the dark hole beneath them.

"Ino…" Shikamaru said about to take his step on the bridge until he spots a figure next to the pillar.

Naruto stops also noticing the figure. He narrows his eyes on him and realize something familiar about it. Ino stops as well feeling slightly afraid.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask to the figure.

 **"** **The name..is Shadow"** Shadow answers with a male voice revealing himself to be nothing but a dark figure with no physical features.

"Shadow…" Naruto said to himself and begins to remember something about Shadow from one of the clone's memory that first went into him.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto's clone is seen running until coming to a complete stop after sensing something. He has a look of confusion on his face. He decides to leave it be and turns around._

 ** _"_** ** _Boo" Shadow said standing right in front of him._**

 _"_ _AHHHHHHH!" Naruto said jolting from fear and poofing out._

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto rubs his arm feeling that again. Shadow notice his reaction and chuckles a bit and clamps his hands together creating an echoing.

 **"** **That was funny scaring you. Made my day" Shadow tells him.**

"why you!" Naruto said anger and steps forward until he hears Shikamaru.

"Stop it Naruto….Shadow tell us why are you here?" Shikamaru ask still at his spot.

 **"** **Well, I was waiting"** Shadow said simply.

"Waiting?" Ino said confused.

 **"** **Yup waiting, If I'm correct you're here for the relic?"**

"Ya, we are" Shikamaru answers him.

 **"** **Well if that's the case I need to tell you what happens when you take it off this...Pillar here!"** Shadow said patting the pillar.

Shadow notices the confused look they have on. He walks forward from the pillar and stops at the edge of the platform.

 **"** **Your ninjas of the hidden leaf if I'm correct.."** Shadow states and sees Shikamaru about to speak until he spoke again. **"** **well seeing how Naruto is wearing a hidden leaf headband"**

Shikamaru closed his mouth surprise that Shadow said the answer he wanted to know.

However, someone else has something to say.

"How do you know my Name?" Naruto asked confused.

 **"** **Hmm...tell me do you want to know how or about what will happen if you take the relic which is just an ancient scroll really"** Shadow said stretching his arms.

"Tch.."Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Shadow.

"Hmm Naruto let's first ask what he knows about the relic" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"He's right, who knows what will happen if we remove the relic out if its place" Ino exclaims.

"Fine….Shadow, tell us what will happen if we remove it from the pillar." Naruto ask him.

Right after Naruto said that, something is thrown to him with speed. Naruto caught the item with one hand. He looks at the item which is the scroll.

 **"** **Why don't you find out what happens when you take the relic*** Shadow said crossing his arms.

"What!?" Naruto said in shock, holding what they were looking for all this time.

Suddenly the bridge they are on begins to shake. Shikamaru and Ino were looking down at the bridge wondering what's going on. Naruto hears cracks causing him to turn to the others.

"Guys Run!" Naruto screams to them.

They both hear him and begins to run, feeling the bridge about to break. Naruto began to run also but felt a burning sensation on the hand that is holding the scroll. " _What's going on"_ Naruto thought and eyes widen sensing something above him.

When he looks up, he sees a huge chunk of the ceiling head straight down to him. He knew that will cause this bridge to break.

Shikamaru and Ino sees it as well and fear for the outcome of this. They were seconds away from safety but it's too late.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

The chunk of ceiling contacted with the bridge breaking it entirely and falling into the darkness below.

Shadow stood at the same spot with his head down, seeing the bridge no more. He raises it and looks at Ino and Shikamaru who were saved by Naruto's shadow clones.

The two were shock that Naruto summoned two shadow clones who brought them to safety but disappeared when the bridge collapse. However, Naruto isn't with them.

"Naruto!" Ino and Shikamaru yells looking down at the darkness below.

They couldn't believe that Naruto is gone that easily. Ino has tears at the edge of her eyes while Shikamaru puts his head down in shame.

"Arugh.."

Ino and Shikamaru heads went up after hearing a sound.

"Dammit, Guys help!" Naruto shouts hanging on the side of the platform the two are on.

"Naruto!" The two said standing up and looking down spotting Naruto.

"Guys help me up" Naruto said looking up at them keeping his grip on the rock he is holding.

"Sure thing, just hang on" Shikamaru tells him and lays his stomach on the ground and stretches his arm out to him. "Just grab my hand"

Naruto see's his hand and tries to lift his right hand that is holding the scroll up but for some reason the scroll got so heavy making it harder for him to lift it.

"I-I can't, this damn scroll is heavy!" Naruto said sweating.

"Let go of the damn thing then!" Ino shouts at him.

"But we need to bring it back to Granny" Naruto said tightening his grip on the rock.

"Right now, your safety is important, just let go...I don't think anyone would go down below just to get a scroll, so let go of it Naruto and grab my hand" Shikamaru tells him stretching his arm further to him.

Naruto thinks about what they said and tries to let go of the scroll but for some reason he couldn't.

"I-I can't, its not letting me" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

Soon the rock Naruto was hanging on to, broke off. Naruto eyes widen feeling himself falling.

"NARUTO!" The two screams at him.

Naruto can't say anything to them and continues to free fall into the darkness while looking up at them. The last thing he sees is Ino falling to her knees crying right before he sees nothing but darkness.

Shikamaru still has his head down looking at the darkness. He couldn't believe Naruto fell into the darkness. He moves his head up fast to see Shadow at the platform but he isn't. There's just him and a sobbing Ino.

Shikamaru slowly put his head down and clenches his fist, feeling the tears sting his eyes.


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

Nothing but darkness fills the area. It isn't until something appears falling into darkness, a bright red light is seen pulsing in the darkness.

It creates a red glow, revealing Naruto whose eyes are closed. He still has the scroll in his hands which is where the red glow is coming from.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"_**

" _Who's calling me?"_ Naruto said in his mind to the voice in his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, did you forget me...its Shadow"_**

 _"_ _Shadow?..."_

 ** _"_** ** _So you do remember, great...oh also you're about to die"_**

 _"_ _What?..Im..about..to die"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, you enter a place filled with darkness energy that corrupts anything that enters it"_**

 _"_ _Oh, I see, but how come you're here"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'm not here here...I'm talking to you in your mind"_**

 _"_ _Oh?...so I'm the only one dying"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm not going to say the only one to die from the darkness but in this case yes…"_**

 _"_ _Hmm...tell me are Shikamaru and Ino safe"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, they are because of you"_**

 _"_ _That's good"_

 ** _"_** ** _Aren't you afraid"_**

 _"_ _I am, but what can I do really"_

 ** _"_** ** _Do you regret saving your friends because if you haven't and you could have saved yourself"_**

 _"_ _No I don't, my friends mean more to me than anything..I would risk my life to save there's"_

 ** _"_** ** _I see...tell me Naruto, what do you desire"_**

 _"_ _What do I desire?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya.."_**

 _"_ _Hmm..well my desire is actually my dream to be hokage and be acknowledged by everyone in the hidden leaf…"_

 ** _"_** ** _And."_**

 _"_ _And?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto there is something else you desire"_**

 _"_ _Something else?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes...what else do you desire"_**

 _"_ _I desire…."_

The glow from the scroll begins to grow brighter covering Naruto in red light. The darkness around him suddenly began to crack.

"... _My parents"_

OOO

Naruto eyes slowly open. The first thing he sees is a rocky ceiling. He blinks twice and slowly sits up. He took in his surroundings and notice he is still in the cave.

"Uh..I'm alive" Naruto said to himself seeing how he didn't die.

He felt something in his right hand and notice he still has the scroll. He brings it close to him, to have a better look at it. He became curious on what this scroll has and decides to open it but he hears footsteps echoing in the cave. He slides the scroll in his pockets and stands up. He sees two shadows coming closer to where he is.

"Shikamaru, Ino?" He said to himself but felt himself being grabbed from behind.

"Hmm? Did you hear something?" a man said.

"I didn't hear anything, must be your imagination getting to you" another man said patting his greyish hair friend.

"Right…" the first man said with doubt in his tone.

OOO

 **"** **And out"** Shadow said pull Naruto out of the wall.

Naruto fell on his butt after coming out of the wall.

 **"** **Phew that's a close one"** Shadow said scratching his head.

"Uh? Shadow!?" Naruto said shock seeing him.

 **"** **Seems like you're looking well Naruto, how are you?"**

"Well now confused on what just happened...didn't I die?" Naruto said getting up.

 **"** **I don't know, did you?"**

"Well I'm here aren't I" Naruto said feeling his chest.

 **"** **Naruto"**

"Ya?"

 **"** **I need you to keep that scroll close to you at all times"** Shadow said in a serious tone.

"Ok but…"

 **"** **Good, now on to other matters….there's something you need to do"**

"Something I need to do, like what?"

 **"** **Turn around"**

Naruto does what he says and a bright glow of fire brightens the area around the two. Naruto looks back at Shadow who is the one causing the light from the fire he has on his hands. " _Weird?"_ Naruto thought to himself and looks back at what he was staring at.

His eyes widen seeing drawings on the wall. There is a full moon filled in white on the left side and a crescent moon on the right filled in with black. Below the full moon, is the Uzumaki clan symbol and the crescent the Uchiha clan symbol. In between the symbols were five figures coloured in black. Lastly, above the figures is a pair of eyes.

"What is this?" Naruto asked confused on what is drawn.

 **"** **Isn't that the question of the day"** Shadow replies walking next to him.

"You don't know either?"

 **"** **No, well not all of what is drawn here...I do know the that the spiral symbol is the Uzumaki clan and the other one is the Uchiha clan"** Shadow exclaims.

Naruto eyes stares at the Uchiha symbol which reminds him of a certain friend. _"_ _Sasuke.."_ He thought to himself. Naruto clenches his fist and turns to Shadow.

"I need to find my friends, Ino and Shikamaru" Naruto said to Shadow.

 **"** **Hmm…"** Shadow replies' and begins walking away from Naruto.

"Shadow?" Naruto said confused and follows him.

 **"** **Sorry Naruto.."**

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked confused why he said that.

Shadow throws Naruto something which Naruto catches in his hands. The thing he has is shaped like a disc. He stares at it with curiosity.

"What is this?" Naruto ask.

 **"** **Naruto there is two things you need to know...One, Don't tell anyone who you are"**

"What do you mean…"

 **"** **Secondly, you must not forget what you're searching for"** Shadow finishes.

"I don't understand what your talking about" Naruto said and felt Shadow's hand on Naruto's shoulder.

 **"** **Your question before...I'm sorry for this"** Shadow states and throws Naruto to the wall.

Shadow runs straight at him with force. Naruto is surprise, being attack by Shadow. However, he's wrong, instead he's push into the wall going through it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto scream falling out of the wall and landing into a river.

 **"** **Good Luck Naruto and Remember…"** Shadow said with head sticking out of the wall then goes back in.

Naruto swims to shore and pulls himself up. He lays on his back.

"Damn you Shadow" Naruto said sitting up.

He felt a chill from the breeze he feels. He soon realizes that he's outside. Naruto looks up at the sky and notice it's clear instead of cloudy like it was before. " _so, the rain stop"_ Naruto said getting up. He shakes his head over the river getting rid of the water in his hair. Once he's done, he stares at himself in the water reflection.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouts shock seeing his hair and eyes a different colour, black. "Where did the blond go!"

Naruto began touching his chest in every place and felt something in one of his pockets. He pulls out a disc Shadow gave him a few minutes ago. He soon hears a click from it and smoke covers his body.

"Uh?" Naruto said confused on what's happening.

Once the smoke clears, Naruto found himself in new dry clothing. Specifically, the same jumpsuit but in black. He blinks at what just happen.

"Say what?" Naruto said pulling his new jumpsuit seeing if it's real.

Naruto couldn't believe that he's wearing new clothes and doesn't remember how he put it on. He scratches his head trying to figure it out but thought of nothing. He sighs and starts to walk next to the flowing river. He puts his hands in his pockets and feels the scroll in his right pocket. He slightly puts his head down, thinking about the scroll and about what Shadow said to him.

 _Flashback_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto there is two things you need to know...One, Don't tell anyone who you are"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Secondly, you must not forget what you're searching for"_**

 _Flashback ended_

" _What does he mean by that?"_ Naruto thought thinking about the words Shadow said to him. He is confused about the whole thing. He sighs again and puts his head up. Once he does, he's surprise seeing houses.

"When was there a village here?" Naruto ask himself confused seeing this.

There shouldn't have been village nearby the mountain he just came out of. He starts walking to the village curious what type of village this is.

OOO

Naruto finds himself in the village seeing some many different faces. He felt a warm breeze coming through the village that feels good against his skin. He can hear laughter and people talking. He can see smiles on many people's faces.

"Wow.." Naruto said surprised seeing such a peaceful place.

Not to mention most of the people has red hair. Which is surprising since Naruto really doesn't know many people with that type of colour hair.

He feels so out of place here and decides to leave until someone calls out to him.

"Hey there" said a man's voice.

"Uh?" Naruto said turning around to a man taller than him with red hair.

"It seems like you're not from here" He tells him.

"ya.." Naruto said chuckling nervously.

"Hmm..let me introduce myself, my name is Yuzuma Uzumaki" Yuzuma said giving him his hand.

"Wait...Uzumaki?" Naruto said widening his eyes from the fact there's another person with the same last name has him.

"Ya..You must be a tourist, well I'm glad to welcome you to...the Uzumaki village, home to the Uzumaki Clan" Yuzuma said with a smile.

"Uzumaki..Clan" Naruto said couldn't believe what's he hearing.

Naruto feels his heart beating faster in his chest. His palms are beginning to sweat. He is shaking a bit from the shock. " _This couldn't be happening"_ Naruto thought not able to believe where he is.

"Are you ok there?" Yuzuma ask Naruto seeing him looking ill.

"Y-ya I'm fine" Naruto answers him with a soft chuckle.

"Ok then...Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Oh my name is Naru…" Naruto said until he hears a drop in his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _One, Don't tell anyone who you are"_**

Suddenly Naruto's mouth moves on its own after remembering what Shadow told him.

"Menma" Naruto said not knowing where he got that name from.

"Menma, nice name...well I'm glad to meet you" Yuzuma said to him with a smile.

"Ya, nice to meet you too" Naruto said nodding a bit to him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here...I must go now, my wife is waiting for me...Just ask for me if you need help or anything" Yuzuma said passing Naruto.

Naruto turns around and watches Yuzuma walking away. He suddenly feels something strange inside, something familiar about Yuzuma he can't quite figure out. He continues to stare until he can no longer see Yuzuma. Naruto begins to walk the opposite direction that Yuzuma took.

Naruto puts his hands in his pockets and starts exploring the village. His curiosity about the clan that he thought didn't exist. " _How is this possible, what happened to me...damn Shadow where did you bring me"_ Naruto thought walking past an alleyway.

 **"** **To the past"**

Naruto stop walking and turns his head to the alleyway. His eyes lands on a shadowy figure on the ground.

"Shadow?" Naruto said looking at the shadow.

 **"** **Hey Naruto..oops, I mean Menma"**

"Tell me, where the hell am I, how did I get here...what happened to me" Naruto asked in frustration.

 **"** **You're in the past where the Uzumaki village exists which is home to the Uzumaki clan which you belong to from your mother side….you got here by the help from me"** Shadow answer from the ground.

"Wait, I went back in time!" Naruto said in shock.

 **"** **Yup"**

"This is...Crazy!...why!?" Naruto ask him, raising his voice a little.

 **"** **Honestly, I'm not sure myself...I'm just told to bring you here"**

"Told? By who?" Naruto ask confused on who would want him to go back in time.

 **"** **Not the right time yet"**

"Not the right time yet?...Tell me Shadow!"

 **"** **Sorry, orders are orders...you just have to wait"**

"Tch..what am I supposed to do here...I barely know anyone here" Naruto said lowering his voice.

 **"** **Hmm...Do you remember the second thing I told you?"**

"the second thing?..ya something about not forgetting what I'm searching for but what do you mean by that?" He asks.

 **"** **Seems like I might have to help you with this"**

Suddenly Shadow starts to come out from the ground to Naruto who is surprised by this. Once Shadow stands on two feet, he puts a finger on Naruto's forehead.

 **"** **Remember.."**

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto stands in front of the fourth hokage who is smiling at him._

 _"_ _Dad.." Naruto spoke._

 _Naruto found himself in the place he was in when the Nine Tails was about to take full control over him. His father came and redid the seal after telling Naruto about him and Madara Uchiha._

 _Naruto felt so happy finding out his father was the fourth hokage making him curious to know about his mother._

 _OOO_

 _Naruto soon finds himself in the hokage's room where he spoke to Tsunade about wanting to know his parents. He felt so angry and even now for not getting the truth from her._

 _"_ _Wait a minute…" Naruto said to himself realizing something. "My father isn't an Uzumaki which means my mother is...does that mean she's…"_

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto came back and blinks multiple times feeling a little dizzy. He rubs his face with his hands trying to wake himself up. He soon remembers his final thought.

"Shadow! Is my mother here...in the Uzumaki village" Naruto ask but no answer.

He looks down but Shadow isn't there. He just disappeared. Naruto felt a cool breeze and turns his head to where the breeze is going. _"_ _If she is...I need to find her"_ Naruto thought deciding to search for his mother.

OOO

The sound of the door sliding open is heard and steps.

"Honey I'm back" Yuzuma said with a grin.

"Welcome back" Said the woman with long black hair giving him a warm smile.

Yuzuma walks to his wife who is in the kitchen. He took a seat waiting for his wife's cooking.

"So how was it, Yuzu?" she ask saying his nickname while cooking.

"Well, he didn't seem dangerous from what I can tell..Stella" Yuzu said crossing his arms.

"Oh did you catch a name?"

"Yup, his name is Menma..a nice boy but something feels off about him"

"Off? What do you mean" Stella said, placing Yuzu's plate in front of him.

"Hmm I felt something within the boy" Yuzu said with a suspicious expression which made Stella giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just, that face you make...it's rare to see it" Stella tells him taking her seat in front of him.

"Ya ya...somebody has to watch over this village" Yuzu said putting food in his mouth.

"And you think your the person to do it" Stella said with a smirk.

"Hehe well I am...the strongest person in the village besides my sister" Yuzu said with a grin.

"Oh ya..that reminds me...Kushina and Minato are coming to visit tomorrow" Stella said taking a bite from her cooking.

"Oh, so my little sis is coming...things just got better" Yuzu said with a smile.

"ya..can't wait to meet her, plus to talk about other stuff" Stella said with a faint blush.

"Other stuff?" Yuzu said with a clueless expression until he remembers. "Oh ya, that"

"hehe yup" Stella said with a smile causing Yuzu to smile back.


	3. The sign of the foxes

**The Sign of the Foxes**

The next day has come. The sun shines brightly, over the Uzumaki clan. Naruto's eye's slowly open from the sunlight. He as been sleeping on a tree branch all night since he doesn't have a place to sleep. He sits up and cracks his neck releasing the tension and stretches his arms.

"A new day" Naruto said to himself and jumps down, landing on his two feet.

He starts walking straight without a clue of where he should go. " _Hmm, now what Am I supposed to do...I have no clue where to start searching for my mother"_ He thought to himself. He slides his hands into his pockets and felt the scroll. " _Oh ya...forgot about this stupid thing"_ He thought and pulls it out. He's able to get a better look at the scroll then the first time. He notices scroll is coloured in Red with golden scales design on it.

"Wow, so this contains the powerful jutsu" Naruto said to himself and slowly opens it but is pushed forward accidentally by kids playing with a soccer passing by him.

The scroll slips out of his hands and starts rolling away from him down the slanted ground.

"Oh no no, Wait!" Naruto said to the scroll and starts running for it.

The scroll continues to roll away from Naruto, catching more speed. Naruto tries to pick up his pace but the scroll keeps getting further away from him.

"Dammit" Naruto mutters in anger.

The scroll soon hit a rock, launching it way up in the air. Naruto looks up at the scroll seeing it make a flip. He decides to jump for it but bumps into someone.

"waahhh..." Naruto said falling with the person.

"Hmph.."

Naruto lifts himself up and looks at the person he took down. His eyes widen seeing that he knocked over a woman with long red hair.

"Oh, Sorry..here" Naruto said giving his hand to her.

The woman sat up and grabs his hand. Naruto pulls her up and notice how beautiful she is.

"That hurt, you know" she tells him letting go of his hand.

"Hehe sorry about that.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with his eyes looking at where the scroll went. " _Damn it"_

"Well I need to know the name of the person who bumped into me" she said a little frustrated.

"oh..I'm Menma" Naruto said giving his fake name.

"Nice to meet you Menma, I'm Kushina" she tells him showing her smile.

"Ya, you too and sorry for bumping into you..but need to go now..bye" Naruto said waving to her and starts running to where the scroll went.

"What got him in such a hurry" Kushina said to herself crossing her arms.

"Honey.." said a voice behind her causing her to turn around.

"Hm?..oh, you took long enough" Kushina said placing her hand on her waist.

"Sorry for the wait" the man with yellow hair said to her kindly.

"hmph.." Kushina said with an anger expression but soon turn into a happy one. "Well come on Minato, we can't keep my brother waiting"

Minato nods giving her a warm smile holding grocery bags in each hand. The two began to walk.

OOO

Naruto lands on the roof of where the scroll went. He starts searching for the scroll around the roof. But couldn't find anything.

"Where is that damn scroll" Naruto said to himself in frustration.

Naruto rub the back of his head trying to figure out where could the scroll be. His thoughts are interrupted when he notices the colour of the roof becoming darker. Naruto looks up and sees grey clouds appearing in the sky.

"Rain?.." Naruto said to himself and felt the wind getting stronger.

 **"** **A storm is coming"** Shadow said sitting on the edge of the roof.

"A storm?" Naruto turns to him.

 **"** **Hmhm…"** Shadow replies with his body turning to a nearby mountain.

Naruto didn't show it but is surprise seeing Shadow just appear. However, he's dealing with something now.

"Hey, do you know where the scroll went?" Naruto ask Shadow hoping for the answer.

 **"** **You lost the scroll"** Shadow said in shock.

"Ya..ha,ha" Naruto said chuckling nervously.

 **"** **Hmm"** Shadow said turning his head.

Naruto has a confused expression and sees Shadow point his finger at the entrance of the village. Naruto stares at the entrance and soon sees a dark fog appearing. Naruto eyes widen seeing the dark fog taking shape. The fog materialized into three dark foxes with sharp fangs and red eyes. The foxes howl so loud that the whole village hears them. The howl cause vibrations and sending off energy throughout the village.

The howling soon stop and the foxes look straight and growls. They begin to run into the village and splits up. The foxes were heading in the same direction but taking different routes.

Naruto hears screams and growls. He clenches his hands into fist.

"Shadow…" Naruto said turning his head where Shadow was but not anymore.

 **"** **Naruto, you must be careful…. knowing you, you probably plan to stop those dark foxes"** Shadow said walking next to him.

"Ya!...did you hear the screams.."Naruto exclaims to him.

 **"** **You're not up for the foxes yet"** Shadow tells him.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto said confused.

Naruto eyes widen a bit after Shadow point his index finger at Naruto's stomach. Naruto looks down.

 **"** **You won't be able to fight against those until you control the fox inside you"** Shadow states in a serious tone.

"How did you know about…." Naruto stop what he was saying after feeling a pulse in his body.

It is coming from his stomach. He places his hand over it and thinks about the nine tails living in him. As well as how his father remade the seal but he did warn him it's getting weaker. 

"And how would I do that?" Naruto ask Shadow.

Before Shadow can answer a loud explosion happen. Naruto looks at the direction the explosion occurs and sees fire. His eyes widen after hearing screams and his legs starts running.

Naruto couldn't help but run to the danger that lies ahead of him. He stops at the edge of the roof and looks back. When he does, Shadow isn't there. Naruto turns his head to the fire and jumps from the roof and lands on another. He does it again until he is close to the fire.

He lands on the ground and sees many people running away in the opposite direction he is staring at. His eyes glow from the bright fire in front of him. He squints his eyes noticing a pair of dark red eyes staring at him through the fire.

One of the foxes came out of the fire growling at Naruto, clenching its teeth. Naruto shivers, feeling the fox's chakra but that didn't stop him from drawing his Kunai from his pocket. He glares at the fox.

"I'm not going to let you or your friends attack this village" Naruto said in a serious tone.

The fox didn't like Naruto's glare and clench its teeth. The fox dash right at Naruto who is prepared for the fox's attack.

The fox swung his right claw and Naruto blocks it with his Kunai but it went through and is soon met with bite on his right arm.

"Grugh" Naruto said in pain and swings his left arm at the fox's head to let go of his arm.

It works but the fox left a bite mark on his right arm. It's bleeding and Naruto grabs his wounded arm. He clenches his teeth and stares at fox that is coming at him again.

He slowly does a hand sign.

"Shadow clone…" Naruto said but can't finish the sentence after looking deeply into the foxes red eyes.

He starts to breath heavily and shake under its gaze. He couldn't say anything and feels trap in place. He knew the longer he waits, the closer the fox is but couldn't break free whatever he is feeling right now until it is too late.

The fox reaches him, raising its right claw high up, that is glowing with chakra energy. Naruto's heart starts beating quickly. " _Is this the end..."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto eyes widen after seeing a strike of fire pierce the fox, pushing it to his right. Naruto blinks a few times and can move again.

"Are you alright?" Yuzu said behind Naruto.

"Y-ya I'm fine" Naruto said breathing heavily with his hands on his knees, bending forward a bit.

"You don't look fine" Yuzu said and took a better look of the guy. "Oh, it's you Menma"

Naruto realizes who the voice belongs to and turns his head to Yuzu.

"Yuzu" Naruto replies.

The two heads turn to the sound of growling. The fox got up showing of its sharp teeth. He starts to charge to them.

Without hesitation, Yuzu goes in front of Naruto and creates hand signs. He stretches his right hand out to his side and a sword of fire appears. Yuzu swings it like a bat at the fox's head, smashing it into a wall.

"Woah" Naruto said shock seeing how fast Yuzu did that.

"Don't think it's safe yet, its not done" Yuzu states, glaring at the fox that came out of the wall and shakes its head.

The fox howls causing shock waves. It slams its claws onto the ground, causing strikes of darkness energy to come out of the ground heading right at Naruto and Yuzu.

Naruto is about to make a hand sign to counter that attack but feels something grab him by the stomach.

"Wait what?" Naruto said looking down at his stomach and sees wind circling around him.

He feels the wind constricting him. He's surprised seeing how the wind pulls him away from the attack except Yuzu. Who stands his ground. Naruto notice Yuzu mouth move.

"Synchronization" Yuzu said to himself.

Suddenly a golden mark appears on top of his right hand, shape like a diamond with strips going horizontally. The right side of his hair change colour from red to black but only the front half.

Yuzu swings his sword releasing a wave of wind mix with fire at the darkness causing a big explosion. Smoke covers the area but not for long. A burst of wind came from Yuzu, blowing away the smoke.

His eyes narrow at the fox that is charging at him. His fire sword disappears. He creates hand signs. Once he finishes a wall of wind surrounds him shielding him from the claws that the fox has thrown at him.

The fox can't get in and is pushed back. It growls and tries again but fails.

"Are you done" Yuzu said to the fox who growls in response.

Yuzu's hair cover his eyes. The wind disappears. The fox flinch after seeing Yuzu's piercing eyes.

" _Its scared"_ Naruto thought looking at the fight. He's amaze seeing how strong Yuzu is, being able to use two types of chakra nature is hard. There is apart of Naruto that feels useless not being able to do anything. " _There's two more, maybe I can stop them"_ Naruto thought and turns around but is met with a woman with long black hair and black eyes.

"Hello" She said kindly.

"Uh hello" Naruto said confuse why she is here along with how calm she looks. "It's not safe here, you should go to safety"

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine where I am" She said with a small nod.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion. " _Hey wait a minute, her hair"_ Naruto thought noticing a the left side of her hair is reddish but not all just the front. His looks back at Yuzu who is doing hand signs.

"My turn then.." Yuzu said in a deep tone and finish his signs.

Suddenly, a burst of wind appears next to him from the sky creating a tornado. Yuzu places his hands on the two tornadoes next to him. Soon fire covers both. The light from his flames shine over the village.

Naruto is amaze seeing so much power. He feels so much chakra flowing in the air. Suddenly two streams of fire came out of the tornados, stretching in two different directions. Naruto is confused to why and looks at Yuzu wondering what's he planning.

Howls is heard causing Naruto to turn his head to the sound. His eyes widen after seeing the two foxes being pulled by the fire from the tornados.

"So that's what he did" Naruto said understanding what Yuzu did.

"He may act dumb at times but he's clever" the woman said next to him.

"Uh? You know Yuzu?" Naruto ask her.

"Yup, he's my husband" She answer with a smile causing Naruto to turn his head to Yuzu with a shocked expression.

The two foxes slam into the ground in front of the fox already on the ground. Yuzu smirk and both tornados disappear.

"What?..why did he do that?" Naruto said confused of Yuzu's action.

"Because…." She said sighing then smiles. "That's who he is"

"Come on!" Yuzu shouts at the three foxes with his fist clench.

The three fox's growls at him and starts charging at him. Yuzu stares at them with a smirk and charges as well. He pulls his right arm back and punches the middle fox with fire bursting from his fist consuming the fox. He jumps in the air dodging the other two foxes.

The two foxes look up and howls creating a roar of darkness heading right for Yuzu who just smiles. He pulls something out of his pocket which is a Cross necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. He clenches it in his hand and a burst of wind came from it, materializing into a solid silver sword with Aqua colour lines in the middle of it. He swings the sword like it is nothing, releasing a big wave of wind that slashes through the roar. Yuzu disappears right after.

Naruto eyes widen seeing him disappear but looks at the foxes seeing Yuzu appear right in front of them.

The sword covers in flames and slices through the foxes cutting them in half.

The cloudy sky begins to clear up. Yuzu smiles seeing the foxes no more. He lowers his sword that turns back to a cross. His physical features return with his hair turning back to red and the mark on his hand disappears.

Naruto sees this and looks at Yuzu's wife and notice her hair completely black. " _Uh?"_ Naruto thought confuse on what just happen.

"Thanks for coming, Stella" Yuzu spoke turning to the woman next to Naruto.

"Well, I knew you would want to fight them yourself. I just came for support" Stella said with a grin.

"Also, thanks for moving Menma to safely as well" Yuzu said walking to them.

"Uh? .when?" Naruto ask confused.

"I used the wind to pull you from the attack earlier" Stella answers him.

"Oh, that was you..I thought it was Yuzu" Naruto said surprised.

"I don't have the wind chakra nature" Yuzu said simply.

"Wait what?...but you just used it!?" Naruto said shock and confused.

"There is an explanation for that but…" Yuzu said but stops after seeing the bite mark on his arm. "I think we need to check that up first"

"Oh.." Naruto said looking at his arm, already forgotten that was there but he doesn't feel pain any more. "No its alright, its just a scratch"

Naruto said with a grin knowing that the nine tails healed his wound. Both Yuzu and Stella didn't believe him. Naruto felt nervous having them stare at him until a voice distracted them.

"Stella!...Brother!" Kushina shouts waving her hands at them.

"Oh, is that you Kushina" Stella said to her.

"Yup! The one and only you know" Kushina said with a grin.

"If you're here that must mean…" Yuzu said but stops after spotting the yellow haired man that shocks Naruto.

"...Minato is right behind"


	4. Synchronization

**Synchronization**

A few minutes has past, Naruto is sitting on a bench while Stella is wrapping his arm that was bitten earlier.

"Well there you go" Stella said to Naruto.

"Oh, thanks" Naruto replies not really needing his arm to be wrap.

"Seems like it wasn't as bad.." Stella said surprise that it wasn't a deep bite.

Stella notice Naruto's attention isn't on her but on Minato who is with Kushina and Yuzu. She wonders what got him curious about Minato and thinks he heard of him. Since Minato is well known.

"So, I see you are a fan of Minato?" Stella ask him.

"Oh uh..ya I guess" Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"You must have heard of his nickname...the yellow flash of the hidden leaf"

"The yellow flash?"

"He's called that because of his teleportation jutsu, he's quite fast and no one can match his speed"

"Wow he's that fast" Naruto said with a surprising tone.

"Yup and his wife...is Kushina Uzumaki, Yuzu's sister"

"His wife.." Naruto said in shock.

He looks back at them. He remembers Kushina from before, when he bumped into her. He would never have thought she is, his mother. He feels something warm growing inside him. His eyes sting from the tears coming from the corner of his eyes from staring at his mother. He wipes them away before anyone sees his tears.

"Are you ok?" Stella ask Naruto.

"Oh ya.."Naruto said looking at her with a grin. "I'm great"

Stella smiles at his grin and looks at Yuzu. Naruto couldn't help but smile from the fact he finally knows his mother. It's hard to believe he had to go on a mission that brought him back in time, into a village that didn't exist before just to meet his mother. _"_ _Kushina, a beautiful name"_ Naruto thought to himself and chuckles. He feels better than ever but now there's a new question. " _What now?"_

"Menma" Yuzu calls Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto said snapping out of his thoughts.

Naruto is soon met with Minato and Kushina. Naruto stands up feeling nervous on what's going on.

"I want you to meet my sister and her husband, Kushina and Minato" Yuzu tells Naruto.

"Oh, I know you" Kushina said narrowing her eyes at Naruto who tensed up.

"Oh, you do Kushina" Minato said softy.

"Ya, he bumped into me earlier" Kushina answer crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry about that, truly" Naruto said bowing to her.

"Heh?..Its fine, its in the past you know" Kushina said with a grin.

"Oh" Naruto said standing up straight.

"Well I haven't met him...Hi Menma, I'm Minato" Minato said giving his hand to Naruto.

"Hi..nice to meet you" Naruto said taking his father's hand feeling himself about to burst from happiness.

"Well glad the introductions are over, why not we all come over to my place" Yuzu said grinning.

"I hope it's not destroyed like the last house you lived in" Kushina said with a glare.

"Ah ha...that's in the past, you know..forgive and forget" Yuzu said nervously.

"Right.." Kushina said with disbelief.

"Don't worry Kushina, I put him in his place...the house isn't destroyed" Stella said with a scary smile causing Yuzu to shake.

"W-well why not you guys head over first" Yuzu tells them.

"Oh, what about you?" Minato ask him.

"I have business to take care of but won't take long so see ya…" Yuzu said disappearing into smoke.

"Wonder what kind of business?" Kushina said thinking.

"Why not we go on ahead" Stella suggested.

"I'm ok with that" Minato said and looks at Kushina who nods.

"And you Menma, what to join us?" Stella ask him.

"Oh me.." Naruto replies pointing his finger to himself.

"Yes, who else is named Menma" Stella chuckles.

"Um..Sure" Naruto answers her.

"Good, lets all go then" Stella said and starts walking and the rest follows.

OOO

In a certain mountain, stairs are seen beside it. A door was opened on the top of the stairs.

The sound of footsteps walking down the staircase echoes in the cave. There were candles lighting the path.

Soon chains are heard causing the footsteps to stop at the bottom of the stair case. Yuzu is seen with his arms crossed staring at a dark cell with someone in it, chained up.

"Tell me, have you got anything to do with what happened out there" Yuzu said in a deep tone.

"..." No answer came from the person chained up in the cell.

"Answer me!" Yuzu said in anger.

"What happened?" The prisoner asks with his head down.

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Haha, but it's fun" said the prisoner with a grin.

"Tch, it's not fun if you endanger innocent lifes...I know it's you who brought those foxes, you summoned them during our fight…"

"But how can I, my hands are chained up and these chains disables me to do any jutsu or summoning"

"That's what I came to ask you"

"Oh.." Said the prisoners lifting his head a bit grinning. "Let me ask something first…"

"Oh and what's that.."

"How's your child…" he said smirking.

OOO

Everyone makes it to Yuzu's home and are in the living room. They all took a seat on the couch except for Stella.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Stella ask everyone.

"Oh I'm fine" Minato said with a smile.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Kushina answers her.

"Sure and what about you Menma?" Stella ask Naruto.

"Um water too" Naruto said nervous being in the same room with his parents.

"Ok..two waters coming right up" Stella said cheerfully and walks to her kitchen which is connected to the living room.

Naruto feels out of place in the room. He's nervous and is sweating. His eyes wonder to the two-people next to him. He looks away after hearing Stella.

"Here you go" Stella said giving him a glass of water.

"Thanks" Naruto replies and takes the glass and starts drinking it.

"Oh ya, How's the baby Kushina?" Stella ask giving her the glass of water.

Before Kushina could answer, Naruto spits out his water.

"You alright there, Menma?" Stella ask kindly and confused.

"Y-ya.." Naruto answers shock hearing that Kushina is pregnant with him. "S-so Kushina you're pregnant?"

"Yup, yet don't have the belly yet...I found out a week ago" Kushina answers him with a smile.

"Oh.." Naruto said.

"Yup, I can't wait to see him or her, you know" Kushina said excited.

"He maybe too young to know" Minato said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh right.." Kushina replies.

With that, it became awkward for everyone. Stella coughs breaking the awkwardness by changing the subject.

"Those foxes sure were something" Stella states.

"Ya they were.." Naruto said remembering how he froze.

"Do you know why they attacked?" Minato ask Stella.

"No, but I think Yuzu has an idea" Stella answers him.

"Oh I've been wondering...what did Yuzu mean by saying he doesn't have the wind chakra nature? "Naruto ask curious.

"Oh...well his chakra nature is fire" Stella answers him.

"So how come he used a jutsu of wind natured?" Naruto ask confused.

"Synchronization" Stella states simply.

"Synchronization?" Naruto said not knowing what it meant.

"seems like you don't know what that is" Kushina spoke looking at Naruto. "Not many people outside of the Uzumaki clan do"

"Oh" Naruto said surprised.

"Synchronization is a jutsu that enables two people to sync" Stella tells Naruto.

"So how does that got to do with Yuzu being able to use wind chakra nature?" Naruto ask.

"Well this technique is sacred in the Uzumaki clan not only allows the two people who activates it to sync but enables them to share their chakra with each other as well as using each others' techniques" Stella explains.

"Really!?, that's synchronization" Naruto said surprised about this technique.

"Yes, not many is able to perform it because for synchronization to work...the two people must have a strong bond, or a connection no one else sees, an example would be me and Yuzu...we sync during the fight and he used my wind" Stella said lifting her palm and a spiral of wind appears over her palm. "I have the chakra nature of wind"

"I think I get it now" Naruto said softly.

"Yup, but the technique is still new so who knows what other things it can do….other than changing half of our features" Stella exclaims.

"Oh so that's why your hair was a little red and Yuzu's a little black" Naruto said figuring that out.

"Yes, that shows you're in sync with your partner"

"That's so cool!, I want to try it" Naruto jumps from his seat with a smile.

Naruto smiles goes away after hearing giggling from Kushina and Stella. He blushes and sits back down.

"You can but you need someone in your life that you have a strong bond with or your close too….so do you have someone in mind?" Stella ask.

Naruto eyes widen slightly and begins to think. There are many people he has a strong bond with but the question is who exactly.

OOO

Yuzu has his back turn to the prisoner and one foot on the bottom of the stairs.

"Going so soon.." The prisoner said with a grin.

"There's no point in talking with you" Yuzu tells him.

"Fine...I hope what I told you keeps you in mind that I'm someone you shouldn't underestimate"

"Ya...says the one captured and chained up" Yuzu said and starts walking up the steps.

The prisoner looks up and has his hair covering his eyes. He looks at the direction where Yuzu went and hears each step he takes. He smirks when he could no longer hear them.

"That's what you think…"

OOO

"Naruto…" Ino said softly looking down at the darkness down below.

"Ino.." Shikamaru said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need to leave, we can't do anything for him now"

"I know...but, I can't help but feel bad for saying what I said to him...he saved us, he risked his life even though we treated him badly" Ino said looking at Shikamaru with watery eyes.

"I know…" Shikamaru said but before he can say more he hears a noise from across them.

Shikamaru faces the other entrance on the other side from where they were. It isn't only him but Ino hears it. The sound of static.

A blue spark flashes through the darkness. Footsteps echoes all around causing Ino and Shikamaru to shake a bit fearing who is causing it.

A burst of lightning came out of the entrance and a person can be seen. Both Ino and Shikamaru both have shock expression from who they are seeing.

The pair of pure black eyes stare at the two then at the darkness below. He jumps off the ground and freefalls down. Lightning burst from his left arm before he enters the darkness.

The two stay frozen in place after witnessing an old face that just went down into the darkness without any fear in his expression. Shikamaru eyes lower to the darkness down below. " _Why did he...unless"_ Shikamaru thought and clench his teeth. He leaps off the ground and starts falling. He turns his head realizing Ino did the same.

The two thought the same which was, what exactly is waiting for them in the darkness. Their death or something else. It became clear when 'he' went down first without fearing for his life. That made it clear to them that, it isn't death but a chance of Naruto being alive.

OOO

The guy with the raven hair lands on the ground. He turns his head around noticing he is in the same cave yet feels something different. Light came in his vision and starts walking toward it.

The light came from the fire that had already been lit. It seems it shine over a wall with drawings. He stares at it for some time until he hears a familiar voice.

 **"** **So you made it….Sasuke"** Shadow said leaning against a wall.

Sasuke turns his head to Shadow showing is uncaring expression.

"Shadow" Sasuke spoke narrowing his eyes at him and begins to remember the first time he spoke to Shadow.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke is walking through a forest. His hair conceals his eyes. He doesn't know where he's going except forward._

 _After speaking with Madara about Itachi. His mind is a mess along with his feelings. Love, hate, sadness and most of all pain. From what he was told, he believes it's the hidden leaf's fault for making his brother end the Uchiha clan and make him the man he was._

 _He clenches his fist from the thought that Itachi has been used by them. He punches through a tree, half way. He doesn't care that his fist bleeds, the only thing he can think about his revenge._

 _He places his hand over his eyes. He asked Madara to implant Itachi eyes with his since he was losing his sight. He needed replacements to get his revenge. He has his eyes close since it isn't ready to be open._

 _His hears twitch hearing a twig break and turns his head to where it came from._

 _"_ _Who's there?" Sasuke ask placing his hand on his sword._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm surprised you know where to look with your eyes closed"_** _Shadow spoke leaning on a tree._

 _"_ _Don't need eyes to know where you are, tell me...Did Madara sent you?" Sasuke ask slowly pulling his sword out of its sheath._

 **"** ** _No, I'm just…"_** _Shadow answer and appears right next to Sasuke and puts his hand over his, pushing it down causing the sword to click back into the sheath._ _ **"**_ _ **A Shadow"**_

 _Sasuke is surprise how fast he is. He doesn't sense any danger coming from him but feels uneasy having him next to him._

 _"_ _Who are you then?" Sasuke ask._

 ** _"_** ** _Shadow is my name"_**

 _"_ _Shadow...why are you here?"_

 ** _"_** ** _To see you but seems like you can't see me...let me help with that"_**

 _Before Sasuke can respond, he feels a hand over his eyes. After a second Shadow pulls his hand away from Sasuke's eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _You can open them now"_**

 _Sasuke didn't know what he did but does what he said. He opens his eyes and sees Shadow and everything around him. His vision has returned so quickly and it is because of Shadow who looks strange to him._

 _"_ _How did you do that?" Sasuke ask curious._

 ** _"_** ** _What's with you and questions, you're a curious boy aren't you...who wants to know answers to his questions"_**

 _"_ _And what's wrong with that"_

 ** _"_** ** _It isn't, but you should know not all answers you will not like to hear"_**

 _"_ _So what, as long as I get my answers..I don't care what kind they are"_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh really now…"_** _Shadow said and starts walking away from him._ _ **"**_ _ **How about I tell you, there's a place where you find answers"**_

 _"_ _A place?"_

 ** _"_** ** _There's a nearby mountain and inside of it contains answers...but you have to enter the darkness to search for it..but it's your decision..whether to stay with the information you have now or.."_** _Shadow said walking further away._ _ **"**_ _ **Know more about your brother"**_

 _With that, Shadow disappears leaving a surprised Sasuke who couldn't believe Shadow said what he is thinking._


	5. Old Faces

**Old Faces**

"So, I'm here, now what?" Sasuke ask Shadow.

 **"** **Right, you want answers"** Shadow said closing his hands together. **"** **Leave this cave and go south, skip the village and walk for a few hours then you will reach it"**

"Reach what?"

 **"** **You will know when you get there"**

Sasuke is spectacle about all this. He doesn't know why he even listen to someone that could be his enemy. However, for some reason he senses something about Shadow that makes him believe he isn't an enemy but has the potential to be one.

Sasuke isn't sure but if Shadow can help him then it's alright. However, if Shadow backstabs him, he plans to take him out first.

Sasuke starts walking while Shadow watches him walk.

 **"** **you should change your name"** Shadow suggested

"Hm?" Sasuke said stopping look at Shadow over his shoulder.

 **"** **You'll know why, when you reach the place...so until then, this is goodbye"** Shadow said entering the wall like a ghost.

Sasuke didn't know why Shadow tells him that and starts walking again.

OOO

"Ouch.." Ino said hitting the ground.

She gets up and dust herself off. Her eyes spots Shikamaru who is up already.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru ask looking around noticing they are still in the cave.

"Alive.." Ino answers him.

Shikamaru head pops up hearing that. He looks up and notice a rocky ceiling. _"_ _How was that possible"_ Shikamaru thought about how he and Ino made it in a different part of the cave through the darkness also surviving the fall that would have killed them from that high up. It just didn't make sense to him.

"That means Naruto is alive too" Ino said with a smile.

"You're right..we need to find him" Shikamaru said breaking out of his thought and concentrate at the matter on hand which is finding Naruto.

Ino nods and spots light a distance away from them. _"_ _Could that be Naruto"_ Ino thought hoping Naruto would be there. She starts to run to the light. Shikamaru is about to stop her but joins her instead.

The two reaches the light, noticing it is from the fire creating the light. Ino looks around trying to spot her friend but didn't find him.

"Where could Naruto be?" Ino said in a worry tone.

"Not sure, but we also need to worry about the other person who went in after Naruto" Shikamaru said remembering someone important.

"Sasuke.." Ino said softly with a sad tone.

"Not sure how or for what reason he came down here but, he's here" Shikamaru states.

"Hmhm.." Ino said turning away from Shikamaru.

Ino couldn't help but feel sad about Sasuke. Her first love, well so she thinks. She did admire him when they were kids and even now. However, from all the things Sasuke has done after leaving the village, becoming a rogue ninja her feelings change and yet still feels pain in her heart hearing his name. Sasuke is a boy not even Sakura couldn't bring back and not even Naruto.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees a painting on the wall in front of her, visible from the light of the fire.

"What's this?" Ino ask looking at the drawings.

"Hmm, not quite sure… but" Shikamaru answer and looks at the big symbols. "That's the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan crests"

"Oh" Ino said looking at it curiously about what this painting meant.

OOO

Sasuke exits the cave and starts walking down a path. He looks at his surroundings, noticing the difference from how it looked before. He looks up at the bright sky seeing how vibrant it is than the sky he saw minutes ago. Even the air is much fresher.

If he remembers correctly, there isn't any village near the mountain he came from. But he spots one.

He took his first step inside the village and senses so much chakra energy in the air. His new pair of eyes scan the place noticing many people with red hair, looking cheerful. _"_ _Their hair colour matches Karins"_ Sasuke thought remembering someone he knows who has a crazy crush on him.

He keeps walking through the village and notice the stares mostly from the females in the village. He stops and spots a shop.

He comes out of the shop wearing a black cloak covering his clothing. He doesn't want to cause a scene or be remembered.

He continues his walk, passing many of the villagers not stopping. A cool breeze passes him which causes him to stop. He senses something familiar and looks around.

"Hmm.." Sasuke said and continues walking, forgetting about the feeling.

"Hey there!, guy wearing the cloak"

Sasuke stop and hears someone calling him. He turns to the voice and is surprised who he see's grinning at him.

OOO

"Umm, I don't know" Naruto responds to Stella's question.

"Oh, well you could sync with your parents" Stella suggest to Naruto.

"I don't have any parents" Naruto said lowering his head.

Stella eyes widen in shock along with Kushina and Minato. They never would have thought he wouldn't have parents seeing how kind and happy he is. They all have sad expressions looking at Naruto.

"Can I ask what happen to them?" Stella ask softly.

"I'm not sure, they died when I was...born" Naruto answers her softly.

Stella lowers her head and clench her hands. It must have been hard living without your parent's. She couldn't imagine living a life without parents or imagine how her child would feel if she died. She places her hand on her heart. She looks at Kushina who has her hand on her stomach with Minato holding her close to him.

"But it's alright.." Naruto spoke breaking the silence. "There's no reason to be sad, I'm totally fine"

Everyone are shock seeing Naruto grin. They couldn't tell if Naruto is hiding his pain through his grin or Naruto is that strong of a person. They don't completely know him enough to judge so they can only believe what he said. A knock is heard causing everyone to turn their heads at the window and notice Yuzu.

"Hey everyone.." Yuzu said sliding the door entering the living room.

"Hey Yuzu, welcome home" Stella said smiling at him a bit.

Yuzu notice the sad mood from just looking at everyone's faces. He thinks to himself on how to make their moods from sad to happy.

"Menma, how about I show you something cool" Yuzu said with a grin.

"Oh?" Naruto said interested in what Yuzu had to say.

"Come on, I'll show you" Yuzu tells him about to walk out from where he came in.

"Ill prepare dinner for us" Stella said getting up from her seat.

"I'll help!" Kushina said breaking out from her depressing mood.

"Can I join you, Yuzu?" Minato ask.

"Of course you can.." Yuzu answer with a grin.

Both Minato and Naruto got out from their seats. Yuzu leaves the living room with Naruto and Minato following behind. While the boys were out, the girls began cooking dinner.

OOO

"...Jiraiya" Sasuke said quietly staring at one of the legendary sannin he heard was killed by Pein.

"Oh, so you have heard of me" Jiraiya said with a smile. "No surprise there, my novels are well known"

"How are you alive?" Sasuke ask him confused.

"Uh? Um...I never died" Jiraiya said also confused.

Sasuke looks at Jiraiya closely and realizes he looks younger. _"_ _Whats going on_ " Sasuke thought.

"Well anyways, I see you are new here" Jiraiya states.

"I am" Sasuke tells him.

"Well let me do the honor and welcome you to the Uzumaki village"

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke said softly, eyes widen hearing the name that is the last name of Naruto.

Sasuke starts to get a better understanding on where he is. The fact that Jiraiya is alive and looking young and a village that he never knew existed is here, he guesses that he gone back in time. Now the question is why?

"I must be going now" Sasuke said turning around and starts walking.

"Oh wait!"

"Uh?" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder.

"Didn't catch your name"

"Oh, my name is…" Sasuke said and remembers what Shadow told him. "..Shun"

Sasuke continues his walk. Jiraiya stands there watching Sasuke leave and puts on a smile.

OOO

"We finally made it out!" Ino said cheering.

"Ya.." Shikamaru replies and looks up at the sky.

He notices it isn't raining anymore. He also notices a different scenery than how they got to the cave the first time.

"So, where do you think Naruto went?" Ino ask.

"Hmm, not sure...there isn't any village nearby here" Shikamaru.

"If that's the case, where could he be?" Ino said crossing her arms.

The two starts to think of where Naruto could be. A voice distracts them from thinking coming from within the cave entrance they just came out of.

"Oh, come on…" Said a male voice.

"No." Said another male voice.

Both Shikamaru and Ino face the entrance. They aren't afraid but curious. The voices sound familiar to them. The two males came out of the cave.

"Pleaseeee, Kakashi...lets race"

"No Guy...uh?" Kakashi said stopping.

Guy stop as well noticing the two unfamiliar faces that are staring at them.

"Uh?, Kakashi who are they?" Guy whispers to him.

"Not sure" Kakashi whispers back. "uh,can I help you?"

Kakashi ask them. Shikamaru and Ino are to surprise to answer from the fact they are seeing Kakashi and Guy here but they look younger.

"Uh? Kakashi, Guy sensei?" Ino spoke first.

"Sensei?" Kakashi said shocked.

"Umm, I think you got the wrong people missy" Guy tells her.

"don't you know us?" Shikamaru ask.

"Don't think I do, this is the first time I see you two" Kakashi answers him.

"What?" Ino said not understanding this. "phzzt..Shikamaruuu"

Ino whispers to Shikamaru.

"Whats going on, why dont they remember us?" Ino ask in whisper.

"I don't know" Shikamaru answers her, he is even confused on what's happening.

"Are you two alright?" Guy asked noticing the confusion on their faces.

"Y-ya.." Ino said nervously chuckling.

"You don't sound too convincing" Kakashi states.

"Hey Ino, I think the darkness we went through must have brought us to another world parallel to ours" Shikamaru whispers to her.

"Oh so, they aren't our Kakashi or Guy" Ino whispers back.

"I don't think so…"

"So is there a reason for you two being here?" Kakashi ask them, breaking their conversation.

"Oh, we are looking for a friend" Ino answers him.

"ya, did you guys see a male teen with yellow spiky hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit" Shikamaru said describing how Naruto looks.

"A male teen with yellow spiky hair" Kakashi said to himself remembering his sensei who has spiky yellow hair but doesn't think they were talking about him.

"An orange jumpsuit, he must be a cool guy" Guy tells them with a smile.

"He has his good points" Ino states with a small blush.

"So, you haven't seen him then?" Shikamaru ask.

"No but it's possible he could be in the village nearby here" Kakashi said to him.

"Wait there's a village nearby?" Shikamaru said shocked.

"Yup, the Uzumaki village" Guy said with a grin.

"The Uzumaki village?" Ino and Shikamaru said surprise hearing Naruto's last name be a village.

"If you want, we can bring you and help you find your friend" Guy said to them.

"Guy, we're busy…" Kakashi tells him.

"Oh come on old buddy" Guy said wrapping one arm around Kakashi's neck. "Let's help them"

"Fine.." Kakashi said sighing in defeat. "Let's go.."

Kakashi starts walking. Guy follows behind him. Ino and Shikamaru look at each other before following them. The two didn't know what they got into.


	6. Leader

**Leader**

Sasuke has left the Uzumaki Village and is now walking through a forest. He hasn't stop and keeps following what little information he has on where he is going. Sasuke didn't like how Shadow explain it but what can he do except just walk forward.

It's been hours and Sasuke still hasn't found anything new. He just see's different sizes of trees, bushes and boulders. It isn't until he notices something different in the distance that he starts walking toward it.

He reaches what seems to be an entrance into a cave. Vines are covering all around it, camouflaging it. Sasuke rips apart the vines that covers the entrance. He see's steps going down and takes his first step on it.

He isn't afraid about what is down there. After getting his eyesight back, he feels much stronger. He hasn't tried his new eye's but right now what is at the end of the stairs is more important.

Sasuke reaches the finally step and is met with a door but with no knob. He places his hands on the door trying too feel for a button or a knob. He feels nothing and knocks on it. From the sound, it makes when he knocked, the door is thick. If that's the case, it's not a normal door made of wood but stone.

Sasuke step back and activates his sharingan. He stares at the door examining it with his eyes. He stops after feeling a bit of wind going against his left hand. His eyes look at the bottom left corner of the door. He bends his knees and leans forward at the crack he see's the wind coming from. He thought of something staring at the crack.

His left hand gets covered by lightning. He pierces through the crack and slides his hand up and across. The lightning disappears and Sasuke pushes the stone door. He enabled the door to move, letting him into the room he finds himself in.

The room is dark but Sasuke can see outlines of the things hidden in the darkness like the two candles across from each other in the room. He makes hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" Sasuke spoke and aims at the two candles.

They both light up, and brightens up the small room. Sasuke can see better now and realize he's standing on a stone platform. He turns his head to the left and see's the Uchiha clan's symbol. _"_ _Wait, why is that here?"_ Sasuke thought to himself confused. Underneath the crest, there is writing. He begins to read it.

OOO

Naruto enters a building that Yuzuma brought him and Minato. It isn't that far from the house just a few minutes. The room is dark making it hard to see until Yuzu switched the lights open.

That's when light consume the darkness. Once Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, they widen seeing a room full of artifacts.

"Woah" Naruto spoke walking in more.

"Welcome to my collection" Yuzu said with a smile.

"These are all yours?" Naruto ask him.

"They sure are" Yuzu said and walks too one that is in a case.

He opens the case and takes out a sword with a slightly curvy blade. He turns around and shows it to Naruto and Minato.

"This is my favourite sword, I only use in tough battles" Yuzu said and grabs the handle and swings it in the air, swiftly.

Naruto stares at the blade of the sword that shines brightly. He can feel something coming off the sword. The feeling of protection.

"You're quite amazing being able to use a sword" Minato tells Yuzu.

"Don't forget your amazing Speed...Yellow flash" Yuzu said with a smirk.

"Hmm..true" Minato replies. "Tell me Yuzu, why did you turn down the offer for being the leader of the Uzumaki?"

"Leader!?" Naruto said surprise hearing that Yuzu was going to be the leader of the Uzumaki clan.

"Why do you ask?" Yuzu replies to him.

"I wonder why you would turn that offer down, anyone would accept that kind of offer" Minato said.

"hmm, Because...I didn't want to be the leader" Yuzu said plainly.

"You didn't want too?...but being leader is amazing, you get the acknowledgement of everyone...Its like being Hokage of the hidden leaf" Naruto tells him with confidence.

"I don't want to be acknowledge by everyone just a few is enough...also the responsibility is too much..rather spend time with my family then be in a room with tons of papers piling up each day...However when my clan needs me, I would run in the front lines and use all my power to protect it…but until then I'll spend time with my wife and...my unborn child" Yuzu exclaims his reason to Minato and Naruto.

"Wait?, Stella is pregnant?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes she is...found out weeks ago..well before I found out my sister was pregnant too" Yuzu responds looking at Naruto.

"Wait...Kushina is…" Naruto said slowly stepping back until he hit something behind him.

That news shocks him the most because he knew that he is the baby in Kushina. He feels weird knowing that Kushina is pregnant with him. It just doesn't make sense to him how he is in the time where he isn't even born yet.

He slowly turns around to what he bumped and lays his eyes on a stone with writing on it also with the Uzumaki crest on top of the stone.

"What's this?" Naruto said to himself and begins reading.

 **OOO**

"The story of Indra.." Sasuke reads.

 **XXX**

"The story of Ashura…" Naruto reads.

OOO

The wind blows heavily, shaking the trees and moving the clouds in the sky.

Shadow is seen sitting on a rooftop looking over the Uzumaki clan.

 **"** **What exactly is your goal?"** Shadow spoke to nothing.

 **"** **Come on, none of this makes sense...is there something I'm missing"** Shadow said standing up.

He starts walking around the roof and placed his hands on his face.

 **"** **Come on think..what I'm I missing, there something I'm missing…** " Shadow said stopping.

He slides his hands down from his face and stares at the mountain in front of him. He doesn't know why but feels something odd within the mountain when he arrived here.

"Woah..when did this get here?"

Shadow hears a familiar voice. He walks to the edge of the roof and spots Ino and Shikamaru down below.

" **What are they doing here?"** Shadow said to himself. **"** **Oh no, they went through the darkness"**

Shadow steps away from the edge and starts sinking into his shadow.

OOO

"I have no answer for you Ino how this got here" Shikamaru replies.

"what are you guys saying, this always been here" Kakashi tells them.

Ino and Shikamaru arrived and is amazed seeing the Uzumaki village. They couldn't believe there is a village here.

"So, tell us more about your friend so we can start looking for him?" Kakashi ask.

"Well you can't miss him...he usually brings trouble wherever he goes" Ino said crossing her arms.

"That's true.." Shikamaru said softly seeing so many people with red hair.

Shikamaru eyes widen after spotting Shadow. " _Wait Thats Shadow...maybe he knows where's Naruto"_ He thought and begins to run to the direction Shadow is.

"Shikamaru! Where you are heading off too now!?" Ino shouts chasing after him.

"Um should we follow them?" Guy ask Kakashi.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said thinking if he should leave them but decides not too. "Let's follow"

Kakashi starts walking to the direction they went in with Guy following behind.

"Shadow!" Shikamaru yells looking at Shadow in the distant.

 ** _"_** ** _Good he spots me..I need to take care of this before things end badly"_** Shadow thought to himself watching Shikamaru come to him.

OOO

"Woah.." Naruto said softly but stop after feeling something something familiar and dark.

"This feeling.." Minato said with a serious expression.

"The foxes" Yuzu said in a serious tone.

"Ahhhh!"

"That sounds like…" Naruto said eyes widen a bit.

"Kushina.."

"Stella.."

Both husbands said at the same time and starts running out the door.

OOO

Sasuke is reading the story but a noise distracted him.

He turns around and his lightning blade came out his left hand to the noise. Sasuke eyes widen seeing the person who dodged his lightning blade.

"Who are you?" The boy said looking at Sasuke calmly.

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He couldn't since the person he is looking at his someone close to him, someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hmm...you're not going to answer, fine then...I will….I'm Itachi Uchiha"


	7. Memory

**Memory**

"Itachi" Sasuke said softly staring at the younger version of his older brother.

"And you are?" Itachi ask curious about the raven-haired boy.

"Oh..My name is Shun" Sasuke answers giving his fake name.

"Nice to meet you Shun, why are you here?"

"Oh umm" Sasuke said flustered seeing his older brother alive but young and couldn't think straight.

"You do know this place is sacred, you can't be here" Itachi tells him.

"Oh it is?" Sasuke said not knowing that.

"How did you get in?" Itachi ask wondering.

Sasuke turns his body to the entrance he entered in but he heard an angry voice. Itachi jumps a bit hearing the voice and knows who it belongs to.

"Oh no it's my father, if he finds you...a non Uchiha, he will be angry" Itachi said and takes Sasuke's hand. "Come with me"

Itachi pulls Sasuke's hand making him follow him. Itachi leads Sasuke out the entrance he came from and walks through the candle lit tunnel.

Sasuke stares at his brother, letting him pull him. He couldn't believe he is with his older brother. " _Wait, could this be what Shadow meant? About getting my answers"_ Sasuke thought thinking how Itachi would help him answer his questions.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said softly, trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" Itachi said turning his head a bit to him.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm 5 years old" he answers Sasuke.

"5…" Sasuke said to himself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm.." Itachi replies stopping mid way into the tunnel and turns to Sasuke. "Sure"

Sasuke narrow his eyes at Itachi not sure what to ask him since he so young. If he wanted to get his questions answer, he would want to talk to the older version of Itachi. However, there must be a reason why he's here. Standing in front of his older brother.

"Itachi, what would you do for your clan or village, how far would you go?" Sasuke ask looking down at Itachi.

Itachi didn't respond right away and took time to think. When he's done, he looks up at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"I would do anything for my clan or village, I would protect both with my life" Itachi answers Sasuke.

"You would go that far… if either your clan or village start using you has a tool or anything that will ruin your reputation, would you still do what you just told me?" Sasuke ask showing anger in his expression.

"I would" Itachi answers him.

"...why?" Sasuke said clenching his hands.

"Because….of the future"

"Future?" Sasuke said confused.

"Even if I'm used by my clan or village, there my home that I would do anything for if it benefits the future...I've seen many horrible things, that I can't erase from my mind….I saw so much bloodshed in this cold war of ours.." Itachi said looking down then back up at Sasuke. "That's why, I want to do anything I can for this world to have a better future, I'm born in a clan I love, In a village I love...I will continue to love them until I die...plus..I have a brother or sister coming into this world soon"

Sasuke eyes widen hearing that and already knows the gender of the baby.

"I want their future to be better than this one" Itachi tells him.

Sasuke is shocked hearing Itachi's reasons. Itachi may be young but has gone through so much. Sasuke can see that in his brother's eyes. He experiences things Sasuke hasn't. From what Sasuke can gather, Itachi see's things in a different perspective.

"Itachi!" A loud voice yells.

"My father, come on Shun" Itachi said grabbing his hand again.

Sasuke let Itachi pull him again and start running. Sasuke keeps up with him and sees a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The two brothers went through it.

OOO

Sasuke squints his eyes a bit from the brightness of the sun. Once his vision adjusted to the light, they widen seeing a familiar face.

"Yes father" Itachi spoke to his father.

Before Fugaku, their father, replies to Itachi. His eyes move to Sasuke.

"Itachi, why was this boy with you?" Fugaku ask with a suspicious expression.

"Oh, His name is Shun and…."

"Why, was he with you?" He said in a deep tone.

Before Itachi can answer, Sasuke steps forward looking at his father straight in the eye.

"I wandered in by accident, sorry...I didn't know this was sacred grounds" Sasuke said maturely.

"Wandered in...so you're not from here then" Fugaku states.

"No I'm not" Sasuke answers, telling a lie.

"So are you a spy?" Fugaku asked, narrowing his on Sasuke and activating his sharingan.

"what no…"

"No one just stumbles here without a purpose, you're an intruder here….a threat, what did you tell my son" Fugaku said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke steps back, fearing his father's angry expression. Not only that but the possibility of fighting his father. There's is a piece of him, telling him to run but his pride is telling him to activate his new pair of eyes. However, that will reveal that he is a liar or even a traitor for lying to not be a Uchiha. He must not use his new eyes.

Before Sasuke could speak, he senses something, giving him goosebumps. It is not only him but Fugaku and Itachi feels it too.

Sasuke turns around and notice a dark spot in the ground slowly growing and expanding. He didn't know what it is but places his hand on his sword handle.

Fugaku stares at the dark blob that is growing but notices, through his eyes, it is made of chakra. However, it doesn't feel like it to him. It feels darker.

Fugaku and Sasuke eyes widen seeing bright red eyes from the dark blob that stretch and grabbed Itachi by the arms. The blob bolts away, taking form of a fox, carrying Itachi on its back.

"Itachi!" Fugaku and Sasuke both yell.

Sasuke took the first move and starts running to the forest where the fox took Itachi. However, he stops after hearing Fugaku.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked Sasuke, confused why he is running after them.

Sasuke has his back to Fugaku. He slowly turns his head over his shoulder.

"I'm going to bring your son back" Sasuke answers him and begins running again, leaving a surprised father.

OOO

Sasuke is running through the forest, with his eyes locked on his brother. He clenches his teeth in anger. He's not going to lose his brother again.

Four kunai's appear in each of his hands. He throws it right at the fox's legs but they just went through the fox.

"What?" Sasuke said to himself confused.

He keeps his pace and puts his left arm out. " _Chidori"_ he thought causing his left arm to be consume by blue lightning. His eyes move to they tree's and vanish from the spot.

Sasuke falls right in front of the fox and pierces his hand into the ground.

" Chidori stream." Sasuke said causing the ground in front of him to spark with lightning, like a wave.

The fox jumps to a tree branch right when it is about to get shocked. It starts to jump from one branch to the next.

Sasuke is frustrated with the fox and follows it again. He does not plan to lose it. He plans to get his brother back.

OOO

Both Ino and Shikamaru hears the screams from outside. They move their heads around trying to pin point where the screams came from.

"Sounds like two female screams" Ino suggests feeling uneasy.

"Question is what made them scream or who?" Shikamaru ask feeling the same way as Ino.

Shadow has his head to the direction of the scream. He knew very well who scream and who caused it. Right when Shadow is about to move forward, a crowd of people were running to his direction.

The clouds above the village starts swirling and turning a dark shade of grey. Howls echo in the village from the dark foxes chasing the crowd of people who are running in terror.

Ino and Shikamaru see the crowd of people running to them but their bodies froze in place. " _What is this?"_ Shikamaru thought trying to move his body. Ino tries moving her eyes but just continues to stare at the crowd.

Another howl echoes causing something inside Ino and Shikamaru to pulse. They both go down on their knees. Their heads are looking straight down while the crowd of people are running pass them.

Shadow has his eyes on the foxes but turns his head to see Shikamaru and Ino. " _Oh no.."_ He thought staring at the two. Through his eyes, he starts seeing the darkness cloaking their bodies. He starts to run toward them.

OOO

Naruto is still following Yuzu and his father who are ahead of him. He notices the people running in the opposite direction of him. He also senses a dark presence. He narrows his eyes straight and is surprise seeing, in between Yuzu and Minato, Shikamaru and Ino.

 _"_ _Shikamaru, Ino?"_ Naruto thought shock seeing them here. He stops running when Minato and Yuzu did. They notice something wrong staring at the two people on their knees.

Another howl echoes but is much louder causing everyone to cover their ears with their hands. Even Shadow is affected. The sound causes windows to break.

Naruto feels pain in his ears like everyone else but he feels something else inside himself, wanting to get out. He falls on one knee still with his hands covering his ears and stares at his friends.

Suddenly a dark fog slowly appears around both Ino and Shikamaru. They can't see who is around them or even focus on their thoughts. They just ear the howl that is hurting them.

" _What's with this noise...ugh!"_ Ino thought irritated by the noise ringing in her ears. She can't block it from entering. She feels like the noise is coming from the inside her head. However, the noise stop. Right after a certain memory appears in her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Asuma!" Ino screams beside her sensei who is slowly dying in her arms._

 _Shikamaru and Choji are with her around their sensei with despair in their expressions. But she feels hurt the most, having no control over her tears._

 _Her head is down like everyone else, not wanting to see her beloved Sensei who helped her grow has a kunoichi and a woman. She learned so much from Asuma. Just like everyone else._

 _This day was the hardest and most difficult to forget._

 _Flashback ended_

A tear slides down Ino's cheek and falls to the ground. Ino has her head down.

Shikamaru notices Ino from where he is and wonders what's wrong with her. He still is having trouble dealing with the noise but he feels something is wrong with Ino. He tries his hardest to move but the noise keeps him on his knees. " _Damn Noise"_ he thought to himself.

He soon hears a small metal noise through the sound of the howl noise ringing in his ears. It sounded familiar to him. He looks down and notice a lighter that his Sensei gave to him. He slowly starts to remember a memory he doesn't want to remember.

 _Flashback_

 _The sound of rain drops, falling from the grey clouds and splashing against the ground is heard. Three students surround a man who means so much to each one of them._

 _Shikamaru is on his knees, trying to hold in his tears by closing them shut. He clenches his knees tight. He never felt this much anger and pain in his life before. He could have done something to stop this. He could have saved Asuma from dying and leaving them three._

 _Flashback ended_

Shikamaru hands slowly slide down his ears. His arms land on his sides while his head is looking at the lighter.

OOO

"Whats going on?" Naruto ask confused about the dark fog covering his view of his friends.

 **"** **Don't go near it"**

Naruto reacts to Shadows voice and so does Yuzu and Minato. Slowly, Shadow comes out of his shadow and appears in front of the three.

"Woah, how did you.." Minato said until he got interrupted.

"Who are you?" Yuzu said in a serious tone, suspicious of the person in all black.

 **"** **Someone you can trust"** Shadow answers with his back facing them.

"You don't tell people to trust you if you don't show anything that deserves their trust….now tell me who are you?" Yuzu said narrowing his eyes at Shadow.

"Yuzu, his name is Shadow..he's a friend of mine...come down" Naruto tells him walking in front of Yuzu.

"A friend…" Yuzu said turning his gaze at Naruto who got the chills seeing it. "Hmm...ok then"

"Uh?!" Naruto said shock at his reply.

"If he's your friend.." Yuzu said looking back to Shadow. "Then I will trust, I can..can't I?"

The question is for Shadow who did not answer right away. However, waits until the dark fog disperses, revealing Ino and Shikamaru standing, with their heads down.

Suddenly, a glow came from Shadows right wrist that consumes his body. A grin appears on his face.

"You bet you can"


	8. Shadow

**Shadow**

Naruto, Yuzu and Minato eyes are widened with their mouth slightly open to the man right in front of them.

He has light brown hair, that is spiky in front. He is wearing an open maroon blazer and black pants. He has a black thick bracelet on his right wrist.

"Shad..dow?" Naruto spoke softly.

"I think its time for you to see what I really look like.." Shadow turns his head to them with a smile. "A handsome 20-year-old guy"

The three cringes hearing that. Shadow chuckles and turns his head to Shikamaru and Ino.

"You guys should go to your wives" Shadow said with his back to them. "I'll handle things here"

"What do you mean by handle?" Naruto ask confused.

"Dont you see it, Menma?" Shadow said in a low tone.

"See what?" Naruto replies and looks and his friends.

"Right, you have not made it that far...well, your friends out there...there going to try to kill us" Shadow states.

"What?, they would never do that" Naruto tells him.

"You sure?, Menma, because it seems like they are about to" Minato said placing his hand on his Kunai staring at Shikamaru and Ino who are both holding Kunai's.

Naruto is shock seeing the two who are staring at him with anger in their eyes. He never saw it before until today. _"_ _Whats going on?_ " Naruto thought not understanding this.

"Menma, do you remember what I told you when you were in that space?" Shadow ask him.

"Space?" Naruto replies with a confused expression.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Shadow?..."_

 ** _"_** ** _So you do remember, great...oh also you're about to die"_**

 _"_ _What?..Im..about..to die"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, you enter a place filled with darkness energy that corrupts anything that enters it"_**

 _Flashback ended_

"I still don't get what you mean Shadow?" Naruto said still confused from what Shadow told him in the place where he nearly died.

"Let me explain..when you enter the darkness, it starts corrupting you and how, is by making you remember a painful part of your past..makes you relive it and the feelings you felt...it brings out your negative emotions allowing the darkness to slip in and take control of your mind….the darkness itself is a mixture of negative emotions and dark energy...and your friends right now are being controlled by the darkness" Shadow exclaims seeing the darkness covering the two with his light brown eyes.

Ino starts running with the Kunai pointing straight at them with speed. Her eyes are dead set on them. Shadow is closer to her and is her first target.

With one swiftly motion of Shadow's right hand, a Kunai appears on his hand. He grips it and smashes it against Ino's Kunai that is covered in darkness giving it a boost in strength. Shadow smirks staring at Ino, seeing the darkness in her eyes.

"Ino!" Naruto said surprised seeing her attack Shadow.

"Don't worry, I can handle this...Yuzu, Minato go to your wives...I think those foxes has them" Shadow said still staring at Ino.

"How do you know that?" Minato ask curious.

"Lets just say, I've experience a lot to predict things that eventually come true...go to them...I got this" Shadow said, swinging his Kunai, pushing Ino back.

"Hmm..Shadow" Yuzu said with a serious expression. "What are you going to do with Menma's friends, if what you said about the darkness controlling them is true...are you planning too...kill them?"

"Kill?" Naruto said softly and looks at Shadow.

"I'm not the killing type...No, I plan to save them" Shadow said with confidence in his voice.

Yuzu and Minato smile at Shadows answer and look at each other.

"Should we go?" Minato ask Yuzu.

"Yes" Yuzu answers nodding and both runs pass Shadow.

However, they both sense something coming right for them. Two streams of shadow slide across the ground heading to them.

"No you don't" Shadow said and smashes his left foot on the ground.

Suddenly, a stream of rock comes popping out from the ground that makes a curve in front of the streams of shadow, averting the direction of where it should have gone and start outlining the curve of rock.

"Thanks Shadow..Yuzu, lets get there faster" Minato suggested and pulls a Kunai with a teleportation seal on the handle.

He throws the Kunai far and places his hand on Yuzu's shoulder. The two teleports to the direction where the Kunai went.

"Now, lets begin" Shadow tells Shikamaru who is the one using his shadows.

"Let me help Shadow" Naruto said standing beside him.

"Sorry Naruto, but you can't help them"

"What?" Naruto said shock, with his head turn to him. "Why not!"

"Like I said before...you haven't controlled the fox in you...if you don't control it...you will turn out like your friends" Shadow said in a serious tone. "But the difference is you can do the most damage than they can"

"But..I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Naruto tells him with anger.

"Your going to have to...you are also affected" Shadow said turning his head a bit to him.

He looks at Naruto with one of his eye and sees the darkness in his stomach.

"You are affected with the darkness too..it just hasn't awoken yet in you...nothing dramatic has happened to you that would let it grow and consume you...unless you control that fox in you before you awaken the darkness...you cant save anyone from the darkness" Shadow said and passes Naruto.

Naruto hasn't turn his head from the direction where Shadow was. He is stunned by his words and places his hand over his stomach.

"Now then, whos first" Shadow said grinning at Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru starts making hands signs. Once he is finishes, streams of shadows came from him, heading for Shadow. However, the streams pop up from the ground and turn into spikes.

"So your first" Shadow said and starts running forward at the shadow spikes, clenching his hands.

Once he's close enough to the spikes, he lets go of his hands, dropping small grey balls that bounce from the ground and explode covering the area in smoke.

Naruto turns his head after hearing the small explosion and sees nothing but smoke.

Ino and Shikamaru shifts their eyes in the smoke trying to locate Shadow.

"I'm over here" Shadow spoke behind the two which confused them.

They both turn, trying to elbow Shadow from behind but hit nothing.

"Missed me" Shadow said echoing in the smoke.

Ino and Shikamaru are not able to locate where he is. They see a Shadowy figure in front of them. Shikamaru pulls out his Kunai that covers in dark energy. Ino had the energy on her Kunai still and starts running at the figure along with Shikamaru. They both reach him and swing their Kunai's at it which causes the smoke to clear and reveal who is the shadowy figure which is each other. Their Kunai's clash against each other creating a metal sound that vibrates with a burst of dark energy coming from the clash.

"Perfect, right where I want you" Shadow said in the distance looking at the two.

He starts making hand signs and slams his right hand into the ground. Soon metal pillars half their size start popping up from the ground around Ino and Shikamaru.

"Summoning Jutsu: Metal Constraints" Shadow said and puts his right hand forward, that glows bright red.

From each pillar, red chains come out from it and grabs both Ino and Shikamaru from their arms and legs.

"Shadow!.." Naruto yells with a worried expression.

"Don't worry...its alright" Shadow said stepping forward.

He disappears from his spot and appears behind one of the pillars while his hand is facing them. It starts glowing brighter making Ino and Shikamaru face him.

"Now, Remember!" Shadow yells in a deep tone.

Streams of red light came from Shadows hand, piercing Ino and Shikamaru's heart. They both widen their eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ino..you may be stubborn but…your kind..I want you to watch over Shikamaru and Choji...and…don't lose against anyone, never give up being who you are" Asuma tells Ino._

 _"_ _Shikamaru…a genius with great instincts that will lead you to be a great ninja..even though you may find it troublesome….I have faith in you" Asuma tells Shikamaru._

 _Flashback ended_

After remembering the memory about Asuma's last words to them, the negative feelings started slowly leaving them causing the darkness to disappear within them. The chains that binds them lets go and disappears, making them fall but Shadow catches the both before they did.

"What happened?" Naruto ask walking up to Shadow.

"I made them remember the same memory that let the darkness in" Shadow answers him.

"Why would you do that? wont the darkness take them again?"

"I did so they can overcome that memory, in order for them to move on and not think of that memory as a bad thing….but something that should never be forgotten" Shadow tells Naruto.

"So their fine now"

"Yes, there unconscious but will wake up after some rest...hmm, why not you two bring them somewhere safe" Shadow said turning his head to the right.

Naruto is confused at what he said and looks at the direction Shadow is looking in. His eyes widen seeing Kakashi and Guy walk out of the corner of the building they were hiding behind.

"Kakashi, Guy" Naruto spoke surprising seeing them here and how their looks haven't changed from their grown-up self's.

"Hmm" Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"So you notice us" Guy said nervously, with his hand behind his head.

"Yup, so can you two help Ino and Shikamaru find a place to rest?" Shadow ask them.

"Sure we…" Guy said until he got interrupted.

"Wait.." Kakashi said and walks to Naruto giving him his one eye stare. "Your name is Naruto"

"Uhhh" Naruto said nervously. _"_ _Crap, he must have heard Shadow call me by my real name."_

 _"_ _Crap, forgot to say Menma...oh well"_ Shadow thought sighing.

"N-no..my name is Menma" Naruto answers nervously.

"Hmm, well the hair doesn't match the description Ino and Shikamaru told us...Naruto has yellow but you have black...I would have believed you are telling the truth, if I didn't see this fight that just happened" Kakashi exclaims saying that he knows Mena isn't his real name.

" _Just like him...doesn't get fool by my tricks"_ Naruto thought with a small smile. He opens his mouth a bit about to spill everything until he disappears right in front of Kakashi.

"Well, here you two go...keep them safe, bye" Shadow said and disappearing as well, leaving Ino and Shikamaru on the ground.

"Uh? What just happened?" Guy said confused.

Kakashi sighs and turns his body to the bodies on the ground. _"_ _I had a feeling you two are trouble"_ he thought and walks to them.

"Lets go and bring them to the infirmary" Kakashi said lifting Ino up.

OOO

"Woah!" Naruto said appearing on top of a roof.

Soon, Shadow appears, landing on the roof with Naruto.

"What just happened?" Naruto ask Shadow.

"I teleport you and myself" Shadow said simply.

"Teleport?, how I thought my father can only do that" Naruto states.

"Well he can...and thats what I got it from"

Suddenly a golden glow appears on Naruto's shoulder in a shape of a circle with lines going through it.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto said looking at the glowing mark.

"A seal, well a teleportation seal...which the fourth hokage use but this version is advance from the one your father can do….and I am the only one that can perform it since no one else knows how to do it" Shadow answers him.

"Wait, you knew my father?"

"Knew your father from the books and legends I read..yes...but in person no"

"So how were you able to do this kind of jutsu"

"Well Naruto...I'm not your ordinary person" Shadow said walking in front of Naruto. "I've been places and experiences things you don't even know even existed...I'm a genius in more ways than one...I'm more than simply a shadow...that not only hides in the darkness..but looks in other people shadows...I've seen many things, both the good, bad and the terrible...I have enemies who are strong, so I have to become stronger and smarter...this teleporting Jutsu just teleports the things I touch and only to certain places that I either seen or been in...I just need to touch the person and the seal is in place"

"...Who exactly are you Shadow?, because I think your something more than what you told me...is Shadow even your real name?" Naruto asked him.

"Hmm" Shadow walks to the edge of the roof.

"Your right, Shadow is one of the names I have...but it isn't my real name...just a name from the list of names people call me"

"So whats your real name then?"

Shadow smiles and turns to Naruto. He looks at him with a smirk and a glow in his eyes.

"That Naruto, is something you need to find out...but I'll give you a hint….many friends and enemies know me has this….the man who can fight an entire army all by himself" Shadow finishes with a smirk.

Naruto eyes widen with shock. _"_ _He has to be joking"_ he thought staring at Shadow. However, even though Naruto thinks its a joke what he just said, just by staring at Shadows eyes, he knew Shadow isn't lying.

"Well, while that sinks in…" Shadow said turning his focus to the mountain in the distance. "Your parents are in trouble...we should go to them"

Naruto snaps out of his shock. He totally forgot about his parents and nods.

"Then lets go"


	9. Assassin

**Assassin**

Shadow and Naruto arrive to their destination.

"So, my parents in that mountain?" Naruto ask Shadow, looking at the mountain in the distance.

"Yes, I can feel it and the darkness energy too" Shadow answers him. "But before we go any further, you need to…"

"I know" Naruto said already knowing what Shadow is about to say. "I need to deal with the fox in me...the Nine tails"

Naruto looks down at his stomach. He places his hand on it.

"Yes, you need to be able to control some piece of the nine-tailed fox, I think that would eliminate the darkness inside you" Shadow tells him.

"Ok.." Naruto said softly, clenching his jacket over his stomach. "I'm ready"

"Good...I'm going to send you to face the nine tails, just know...this is your fight...you will have to decide whether to let the darkness take over or not" Shadow said placing his hand on Naruto's chest. "Good Luck"

Then Shadow presses his hand in Naruto's chest whose eyes widen.

 **OOO**

Naruto eyes open within the darkness. He can feel the water flowing around his ankles. He can also see the caged fox who is staring back at him with its piercing red eyes.

 **"** **What do you want boy"** The nine tails said with an angry tone.

"Your chakra" Naruto responds narrowing his eyes at him.

 **"** **My Chakra...Hahaha, you idiot boy, you can't handle my chakra"**

"Oh ya.." Naruto said twisting his hand on top of his stomach causing the lock on the cage to swirl open. "Let's see about that"

The nine tails growls at Naruto and clenches its teeth. Naruto makes a hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said creating multiple copies of him that fills the room.

Each clone carries the rasengan and all are heading straight for the nine-tail fox who just swung its tails at a bunch of them, causing them to disappear. Some of the clones hit the fox but didn't make much damage.

 **"** **Is that all you got..BOY!"** Ninetails said loudly.

"No.." The original Naruto said, smirking while entering sage mode.

He creates two more shadow clones of himself. The nine tails glares at Naruto and slowly starts creating the chakra bomb.

The two shadow clones turn to Naruto's side. They start generating wind chakra which soon creates two raseng-shurikans, above Naruto's palms. He starts running toward the ninetails while its charging the chakra bomb. His expression shows no fear but confidence which the nine tails sees.

Naruto throws the one shurikan directly at the chakra bomb right when the ninetails is about to launch it at Naruto. The contact makes a huge explosion in front of the ninetails face. The fox shakes his head from the blast feeling a little dizzy. However, through the smoke from the explosion, Naruto goes right through it with his second raseng-Shurikan.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto said heading straight to the nine tails whose eyes widen, seeing how much closer he is getting. "YOUR MINE!"

He smashes his attack right on its head, causing the nine tails to smash against the floor creating a big splash in water. The force of the attack is pressing against the nine tails head.

"NOW!" Naruto said creating hundreds more of himself.

Each one grabs the nine tails legs and tails, pinning it in place.

 **"** **ROOOAAARRR!"**

Even getting hit with that attack on the head, the nine tails still has a lot of fight in it. It starts struggling under the clones hold. Naruto lands on its back and grabs a chunk of its chakra causing the nine tails to scream. He jumps right off, sliding backwards on the water with the nine tails chakra, that is stretching out of it.

"Aaaurghh" Naruto said trying to pull the rest of the nine tails chakra but the nine tails is pulling back. "Damn it!"

Five more clones appear and starts pulling Naruto and the chakra out of the ninetails. Suddenly, the orange stream of chakra connecting to the fox and Naruto starts being consumed in blue chakra which is Naruto's.

 **"** **NO!"**

The ninetails roars causing Naruto's Chakra to stop in place and its chakra starts consuming his.

"Noo...argh!" Naruto said clenching his teeth. "It can't end like this"

Naruto clenches his eyes and teeth. He holds the ninetails chakra tighter. _"_ _I can't lose this...not yet!"_ He thought.

The sound of a drop, echos across the room and a voice whispers in Naruto's ear.

" _You can do it.."_

Naruto eyes widen hearing a familiar voice and starts to yell.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yells causing the ninetails chakra to stop and have his chakra consume more of the stream than before.

The ninetails is furious and opens its mouth. Its about to start the chakra bomb until silver chains came out from the ground and wrapping around it.

 **"** **ARUGHHHH!"** The nine tails screams feeling the chains digging into its skin.

The fox falls once again which caused Naruto to consume the stream much faster.

"AHH!"

 **OOO**

Naruto eyes widen a bit and looks at his hands. They are glowing brightly along with his whole body.

"Whats this?" Naruto said feeling so much chakra in his body.

"A cloak of the nine tails chakra...its seems like you were able to take a piece of it after all" Shadow states with a smile.

Naruto smiles and places his hand on his stomach. He twists the seal, locking the nine tails within him again and its chakra turning Naruto back to normal.

"So, shall we go then" Naruto said to Shadow with a serious expression.

Shadow nods seeing a new Naruto in his expression. He turns around and looks up at the mountain.

"Get ready for a big fight Naruto...be careful with your identity too, Kakashi may know who you are but your parents and everyone else doesn't...it may get complicated if they find out" Shadow said to him.

"I'll try not to" Naruto tells him.

"Good, lets go" Shadow said running ahead with Naruto running behind him.

OOO

"there's so many of them" Minato states looking over hundreds of dark foxes in front of the cave.

"Ya, and right behind them is our wives" Yuzu said clenching his teeth seeing Kushina and Stella tied up in dark chains on a poll.

"Wait, I think there's someone else" Minato said squinting his eyes at a young boy next to Kushina also tied up in chains.

"Who the hell is behind all of this?...SHOW YOURSELF!" Yuzu said in anger.

The sound of rattling chains echoes around the area. Everyone turns their attention to the sound. Suddenly the foxes start spreading from the middle and reveals someone in chains and seals with black hair covering his eyes. Yuzu glares at the person chained up.

"It's you" Yuzu said angrily.

The person grins and the chains that binds him slowly fall from his body along with the seals. He cracks his neck and stretches his arms.

"It's been awhile, I loved our talk before when you came to visit me in my cell" the prisoner said grinning.

"How did you escape...you shouldn't be able to use chakra under those constraints" Yuzu responds.

"Hmph...because...there isn't a need for chakra in my case..just" The prisoner states, sliding his hand into his pockets. "my brains"

Right after the prisoner finishes, Minato thought fast and decides to use this opportunity to save their wives. He throws his Kunai at the direction where Kushina and Stella are. He teleports right when the Kunai pierces the mountain rock, with him holding on to the handle of it. He turns his head to Kushina and Stella, he jumps off the rock. However, the chains that are holding Kushina and Stella starts to shake. Minato eyes widen seeing the chains pull Kushina and Stella away from him.

The girls scream during the ride they are on, feeling the chains digging into their skin. They soon stop right behind the prisoner.

"If you wanted them, you could have just asked" The prisoner said turning himself to Minato.

Minato is surprised about what he said but doesn't believe him. He can see it in his expression, that he's planning something.

"Who are you?" Minato ask him.

"My name is Zane…an assassin" Zane said narrowing his eyes to Minato.

"An assassin.." Minato said softly. " _But he's so young"_

Zane eyes widen a bit after sensing something from behind and launches himself up in the air, flipping in mid air. During the flip, his eyes are focus on Yuzu who just swung a blade of fire, under him.

Zane lands behind Yuzu and jumps away from him. Yuzu may have missed him but he swung at the chains that binds his wife and sister. He breaks them free.

"Kushina, Stella..are you alright?" Yuzu ask the girls in a worry tone.

"Ya, we're fine" Stella said calmly.

"It just hurts you know" Kushina spoke rubbing the cuts on her arms made by the chains.

Minato is relieved seeing them free and turns his attention to the young boy still chained up. He pulls his Kunai that he had thrown and cuts the chain. He catches the boy.

"Hey, everything is fine now" Minato said warmly.

"Whats going on?" Itachi said with a confused expression.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure but we need to bring you somewhere safe" Minato tells him. "Where do you live?"

"In the Uchiha village" Itachi answers him.

"Oh, so that means your an Uchiha then" Minato states. _"_ _Why did Zane capture you?"_

Itachi realizes who's the man holding him. _"_ _The fourth hokage"_ Itachi thought surprised. His eyes sparkle a bit seeing one of the people he looks up too. The warm feeling went away after feeling something dark. He looks around him and notice the dark foxes that captured him. He didn't understand why they did but from looking at the man wearing the white shirt and black pants with a creepy smile, he must have something to do with it.

He is surprised when Minato jumps, feeling a gust of wind hit against his skin. He looks up at Minato who has a fearless expression.

Minato eyes widen after seeing two pairs of dark chains come out of two foxes and jump back however he gets caught along with Itachi by the chains coming from multiple foxes.

"Urgh.." Minato said, feeling himself being moved by the chains that brings him to Kushina and everyone else along with Itachi.

"Minato!" Kushina said relieved seeing him.

The chains disappeared right after Minato and Itachi lands.

"Are you ok?" He ask Kushina softly.

"Yes I am" Kushina responds.

"An assassin" Yuzu said softly glaring at Zane.

"I did say that...and I always get my target" Zane replies.

"Who is your target" Yuzu said in a low tone, clenching his fist. "Our wives?"

"Nope...not just your wives but" Zane responds and snaps his fingers. "All of you here"

Zane grins evilly and the chains that constricted him before, starts wrapping around each of them along with the dark chains binding them more.

"What!, grr..I can't move" Yuzu said trying to break free from his restraints but the seals disabled his chakra flow along with the others.

"Now you can't runaway" Zane tells them.

"Uh!, these stupid chains are making me weak..you know" Kushina states.

"Why would you do this?" Stella ask Zane.

"Because its my job and someone wants you all dead" Zane answers her.

Minato glares at Zane. _"_ _This is bad, none of us can use our Chakra, how can we break free"_ he thought.

"Now my targets are in one place…however, there is one more person I have too take care of" Zane said and turns his back to everyone. "We can't any interruptions now..Can we!"

Zane motion his hands together and starts making hand signs. The foxes turn their heads to the direction Zane is looking in. They all start howling loudly, sending vibrations that makes the tree's shakes. That's when two figures jump out of the tree's.

"Seems like he knew we're here" Shadow said in mid air.

"Ya" Naruto said looking at his parents all chained up. "We need to safe them"

Naruto goes ahead of Shadow.

"Wait Naruto!" Shadow yells catching up to Naruto.

Zane watches them and smirks. He pulls something from his pocket and starts running to them. Once he's under them, he launches himself up to them.

Naruto eyes widen seeing him come close, he prepares himself but, he isn't Zane's target. Instead it is Shadow and didn't even acknowledge that he is there by passing him like it is nothing.

Shadow starts making hand signs, seeing that Zane is after him. Before Shadow can finish, Zane throws a metal disc which explodes right in front of Shadow.

"Missed me" Shadow said behind Zanes and throws a fist.

Zane looks over his shoulder, seeing the fist. Instead of moving away, Zane turns around and moves closer to him. He grins the closer he gets. He slightly moves his head, causing the force of the fist to skid his right cheek.

Shadow's eyes widen from that and feels Zane's hand press against his chest. His mouth opens a bit and feels something wrapping around his chest and it isn't the feeling of chains. However, his thought is interrupted by the two grey eyes, staring so close to him and a devilish smile. Just by looking through Zane's eyes, he realized something about Zane.

"You're not…" Shadow said softly causing Zane to smirk and side kick him so hard.

Shadow crash lands next to everyone else. Right after he hits the ground, dark chains wrap around his body.

"Grrugh.." Shadow said in pain, feeling the chains tighten.

"Shadow!" Naruto said in a worried tone and heads for him but is stop with a side kick in the face.

The force of the kick through him across the field. Once he stopped, Zane lands on the ground. Naruto spits out blood and looks at Zane.

"You bastard" Naruto said angrily.

"Love the makeup" Zane said turning his waist to him showing off a smirk.

Naruto is surprised by his comment. _"_ _Does he know, who I am?"_ He thought to himself. The sound of grunting distracts him. He turns his head to Shadow who is making the sound.

"Ahhh" Shadow said heavily breathing and slowly gets up.

"I'm surprised you're able to get up" Zane tells him.

"Well, when you're in the business...you learn how to cope with anything" Shadow said to him. "I see I got the special treatment, putting this great seal on me disabling my power...thanks"

Zane chuckles softly but stops hearing Shadow chuckle as well and his smile. _"_ _Why is he smiling for"_ He thought confused.

"You're scared of me that much, Zane?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Zane said changing his expression completely, looking at Shadow with an angry glare.

"I can tell, you're not from around here...are you?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"What are you saying, Shadow?" Yuzu ask him.

"Nothing really Yuzuma, just two guys talking" Shadow answers him.

"Hmph...don't think I don't know what you're doing" Zane said slightly lowering his head causing his hair to cover his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Shadow asked.

A small smirk appears on his face. Suddenly the ground explodes in front of him, with a fist coming right at his face from the ground.

Everyone except Shadow who is smiling, are surprised to see Menma come out from the ground and about to upper cut Zane.

Naruto's eyes locks on Zane's. " _I'm not going to miss!"_


	10. Zane

**Zane**

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yells and his fist contacts Zane's face causing him to arch backward.

Naruto hopped out of the ground and lands after upper cutting Zane who shifted back. Naruto smiles landing the hit. It soon disappears after hearing a laugh.

"Hahaha.." Zane laughs and arch forward, slowly standing up straight. "You think I can't take a punch.

Zane turns his head and spits out the blood in his mouth. He looks at Naruto with an evil grin, showing him that the punch has no affect.

"How did it not hurt him?" Itachi spoke surprised.

"H-how?" Naruto stutters a bit seeing how unaffected Zane is.

"Such a weak punch...let me show you a better one" Zane said with a smile and dashes right to Naruto who is slow to react.

Zane punches Naruto's gut so hard launching him from his fist, causing Naruto to slide across the ground.

"Menma!" Everyone said to him.

"You! Bastard!" Yuzu yells trying to break free from the chains.

"Now to business on hand" Zane said ignoring what Yuzu said. "It's time for your death"

Zane lifts his right arm which slowly gets consume by darkness energy. Everyone eyes widen with shock and fear. Zane starts running to them with his hands widen at them.

"NO!"

Everyone's expression change from the faint voice they hear coming from Naruto as well as the sound of lightning.

Right when Zane is mid way from reach everyone, on his left, Naruto's right fist is covered in red chakra heading straight for his hand and on his right, Sasuke's chidori is heading toward his hand.

"Tch" Zane said softly realizing the odds.

Before the two connects with his hand, he jumps back quick enough causing their fist, to clash each other instead.

The impact from both fist creates a loud bang and a shock wave of chakra flowing out of the blast. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen after noticing each other.

" _Sasuke"_ Naruto thought.

 _"_ _Naruto"_ Sasuke thought.

The force pushes them away from each other. They both slowly stand up straight staring at each other with disbelief. " _How did you get here?"_ They both thought.

"Well isn't this awkward.." Shadow said breaking the silence. _"_ _And expected...I had a feeling the two would meet here soon"_

"Who is he?" Kushina ask staring at Sasuke.

"Its Shun!" Itachi answers brightly.

"Shun?..isn't he handsome" Stella commented.

Stella hears a cough and turns to Yuzu who looks jealous. Stella giggles nervously seeing him act like that.

Sasuke ignores the comment from the others and turns to Itachi. He notices the chains that is constricting his brothers little body.

"Itachi, who did this to you?" Sasuke ask him.

Before Itachi answers, Zane did instead.

"I did" Zane answers causing Sasuke to turn slightly.

"You did" Sasuke looks at him with one eye in anger.

Minato, Yuzu and Shadow can feel something coming off Sasuke. They may not be able to see his expression but can tell he is angry and bloodthirsty. It's not only them who sense it but Naruto too.

Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke. _"_ _So that boy, is Itachi which is Sasuke's brother...did Shadow bring him here?"_ He thought and turn his head to Shadow.

"That look, I love that look of anger" Zane said with a grin. "If you're going to come after me...am all…"

Right before Zane finishes his sentence, Sasuke appears right in front of him, with his chidori brightly shining. Sasuke's is a few inches away Zane's gut.

Zane eyes look at his left hand that is giving off the light. He smirks.

Sasuke notices his glare and the sound of the chains. He jumps away from Zane but did not escape the chains coming from the foxes that are still around the area. Sasuke swing his arm at the chains causing a streak of lightning going horizontally, pushing the chains away. He lands on the ground and looks at Zane.

"Whats the matter, you scared of a view chains" Zane tells Sasuke and snaps his fingers.

Soon each of the foxes starts growling all around everyone. Naruto steps back a bit staring at each of the foxes red piercing eyes. _"_ _Not good"_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke pulls out his sword from its sheath causing Zane to grin. The foxes start charging to Sasuke and Naruto.

They both reach them, Naruto pulls out a Kunai and covers it in his chakra. Sasuke covers his sword in electricity. They both strike down a fox, splitting it in two which after it disappear. They continue to defend themselves from the foxes.

"Grr..dammit" Yuzu said feeling useless.

"We need to do something other than stand here" Minato tells everyone.

"It seems like the foxes aren't after us but Shun and Menma" Stella states noticing the foxes continue attacking them.

While they are talking, Shadow continues to stare at Zane. Using his eyes to examine him from head to toe. He can tell that he is not from here and, that he's waiting for something. His eyes shift to Naruto and Sasuke who are fighting separately.

Through Shadows eyes, he sees dark blobs that burn from the fire and the lightning. _"_ _These foxes...are different, they're easier to take out"_ Shadow thought to himself. He feels something off about the scene in front of him. Zane is just watching Naruto and Sasuke, but why isn't he attacking. That thought is soon answer but not from him.

"He's reading their moves" Itachi said with his eyes focus on the fight in front of him.

"Of course!" Shadow said understanding it.

"If that's true...it's a matter of time before Zane attacks" Yuzu exclaims.

"We need to warn them" Minato suggested.

"Menma! Shun!" Kushina shouts to them.

She got both of their attention causing them to turn their heads to her. However, before Kushina can tell them what Zane has planned, he appears in the middle of the two who are on opposite sides.

Sasuke reacts and four ninja stars appear in his hand. He flings them at Zane who watches the stars head right for him. Zane grins and brings his right hand out which slowly gets consume in dark energy that start to materialize into a sharp curved blade.

With one swing, Zane splits the ninja stars like splitting a sheet of paper. He starts charging for Sasuke who doesn't look scared.

"Chidori..Blade" Sasuke said and put his left arm forward.

A blade of lightning comes out of it, going directly to Zane who just smiles evilly.

Everyone gasps seeing the blade of lightning stop by Zane's blade arm. Sasuke is most surprised. He clenches his teeth, applying more pressure to his blade.

 _"_ _How did he stop his attack with one arm"_ Naruto thought in shock but notices an opening. Zane's back is wide open. Naruto takes his chance and starts running to Zane. _"_ _I need to stop him and free them"_ he thought and clenches his Kunai tightly.

"Arugh!" Naruto said, slicing vertically on Zane's back.

However, what Naruto imagined happening, didn't. Zane starts turning into dark energy like the foxes and disappear which allowed the Chidori blade to keep stretching. Naruto eyes widen seeing the bright light, speeding in his direction. He didn't have enough time to dodge it and does the only thing he can think of. He crosses his arms, making an X.

"Ahhhuuughh!" Naruto said screaming in pain.

Once Sasuke realizes what he is doing, he pulls his attack back. He looks at Naruto's burned arms from his chidori and a steam coming off them as well. He knew the wound he made is healing because of the nine tails. He turns his attention to where Zane is.

Naruto brings his arms down, feeling the pain melt away slowly. He can't believe he just got a cold stare by Sasuke. _"_ _He hasn't changed"_ he thought and sighs.

"His Menma ok?" Kushina ask in a worried tone.

"Ya he is" Shadow answers staring at Naruto.

"I'm surprised with his strength, being able to take that attack on" Yuzu said in a surprised tone.

"How is his wound healing?" Stella ask noticing Naruto's arm. "Does Menma know Medical Ninjutsu?"

"Hard to explain" Shadow answers her.

"It seems like you know alot about Menma, you two must be close" Mintao tells Shadow.

"Hmm, in ways we are close…" Shadow replies but his attention turns to the loud bang that caught everyone else's attention.

Naruto jumped right when something exploded in front of him. A pillar of smoke is in front of him. Naruto senses something within the smoke but is too late. He reacts slow to the side kick from Zane who is grinning evilly.

Naruto smashes into a boulder but it does not stop there. Zane appears right in front of him. He starts making hand signs but Zane stops him by holding his hands together.

"I'm not going to let you use your hands" Zane said with a smirk.

Then Zane starts twisting Naruto's clamped hands, adding additional force by having his hands consume in chakra.

"AHHH!" Naruto screams in pain and is pinned against the boulder more.

Zane raises Naruto up more, crushing his hands.

"MENMA!" Kushina and Stella yells, not liking hearing his scream.

"Dammit!, he's going to far!" Yuzu said angrily.

While everyone is worried about Menma, Itachi on the other hand turn his attention to Sasuke who watches Naruto with a blank look, just standing there and watching.

"Shun" Itachi calls out to him. "Why don't you help him?"

Soon everyone's attention turns to Sasuke except the ones who are fighting at the moment. Sasuke turns his back to them all. With that, they all knew his answer.

"Hey!, don't you turn your back on us...at the moment you have the power to stop that guy...it's your responsibility with the power you have and help Menma!" Yuzu tells Sasuke.

"...You have no right to tell me what to do" Sasuke said in a cold tone, turning his head to them. "None of you do, I do whatever I want"

"ARGHHH!" Naruto screams more from the pain bringing everyone's attention back to him

Zane soon knees Naruto in the gut and brings him close to his chest.

"Naruto.." Zane whispers his name in his ear. "Just so you know, I didn't have to do this...fight you and Sasuke...my job is to kill the people who brought you two in this world along with someone else….what I'm doing to you is a choice...but not part of my job, I had fun playing with you...but next is Sasuke and the final show…...well...you will see"

Zane smirks evilly. Naruto couldn't help but shake under Zane's presence. He can feel his heart beat faster. He can hardly feel his hands. He doesn't believe that someone like Zane even exist. There aren't many people that makes him shake but being so close to Zane, who is near his age, he feels beneath him like how he feels around Sasuke.

He soon feels Zane grip his black jumpsuit and threw him against the mountain.

"Gaaahh" Naruto said smashing his back against the rocky wall.

He falls face first into the ground. Naruto turns his head to Zane who is smiling evilly at him, liking how he looks. Naruto can hardly feel his arms even with the ninetails healing powers, it isn't fast enough.

Everyone in chains can't help but feel useless and hurt watching Naruto on the ground. They all tried breaking free from the chains but it keeps digging into them. They see Zane's head turn to Sasuke who starts walking to him.

Zane starts walking to Sasuke who grips his sword tightly. He glares at Zane and dashes to him. He got in range and swings his sword horizontally to Zane who bend backwards, dodging the attack. Sasuke is soon met with two feet heading up from in front of him. He walks backward, only having the feet skid his chin.

"You like" Zane said making a handstand.

"Stop playing around" Sasuke said swinging down his sword at Zane who launches from his hands, dodging the attack.

Zane lands on his feet and has his hair covering his eyes.

"Ok" Zane responds and grins.

He disappears right in front of Sasuke which surprised him. Sasuke starts looking around, searching where he is. Suddenly he feels the ground shake under him. He looks down and his met with black spikes popping up from the ground around him, breaking the ground under him.

Sasuke jumps from pieces of the ground he was on. His eyes widen seeing the spikes, shooting from the ground to him. He swings his sword, cutting the spikes into pieces in mid air.

"End Game..Sasuke" Zane whispers in his ear, appearing behind him.

Zane pierces Sasuke from behind with his hand.

"SHUN!"

" _Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought weakly, looking at the scene.

"Grrrahh!" Sasuke said coughing out blood.

He looks down but doesn't see any blood, staining his clothing. He just feels something moving inside him.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke screams in so much pain, dropping his sword.

Zane smirks and pulls his hand out and grabs both of Sasuke's arms from behind. He lays one foot on his back and pushes Sasuke, causing him to face the ground. Zane pushes his foot against his back more, until Sasuke smashes into the ground while Zane pulls his arms.

"AAARRGHH!" Sasuke screams feeling like he is being ripped apart.

That's when Zane dislocates Sasuke's arm. Zane smiles and drops his arms. He gets off his back. He looks down at Sasuke who is looking back at him with an angry expression.

"You BASTARD!" Yuzu shouts at Zane, stepping forward but is met with shock from the chains. "Arrrghh"

"Yuzu!" Stella said in a worried tone.

"Tch...Zane!, stop this...if you want a fight...get me out of these chains and I'll show you!" Shadow said in an angry tone.

"Ha, I would like that but job first" Zane said and began walking.

"Job!?, why would you do this kind of Job!..uh!, there are other jobs better than being an assassin, ya know!" Kushina exclaims.

"You dont say" Zane said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "But I love this job, it's fun and the pay is great!"

"Zane, what made you do this?" Minato ask him.

"Why?" Zane said softly.

Before Zane answers, he snaps his fingers. Soon chains came from the ground and wraps around Naruto and Sasuke. They get drag on the ground until they stop behind Zane.

"Because….it was Destiny" Zane answers them.

"Destiny?" Itachi said confused.

"Well I have time to spare soo, I'll tell you all a little story...some of you may know this story or it might be new to some" Zane tells them.

When Zane opened his mouth, two people eyes widen from shock.

"This story is about...a prophecy"


	11. Triple Synchronization

**Triple Synchronization**

"A prophecy" Kushina said to herself remembering something a close friend told her. "Minato, could he be the prophecy that Jiraiya told us?"

Kushina whispers to him. It isn't only her who knows but Yuzu and Stella also heard about the prophecy told by Jiraiya. The child who would become the saviour.

"I don't know" Minato answers her.

Zane coughs which brought everyone's attention to him.

"This prophecy is about….five children who are born in the same day, at the same time.." Zane starts which shock everyone even Shadow. "But...each birth did not happen in the same place but different places...two are identified, one being born in the Uchiha and another in the...Uzumaki"

" _Wait, I heard of this prophecy...the five chosen children"_ Yuzu thought surprised that Zane knows it.

"the other three have not been identified….the only reason that two were, was because….the sage of six paths himself visited the two villages...you see, he is the one that created the prophecy" Zane stops.

" _Thats doesn't make sense"_ Shadow thought.

"Wait, how?...he's been dead for a long time" Kushina said shocked.

"What he is saying is true...you weren't here Sis, but a month or so...we have been visited with the sage of the six paths himself...right at the time where I destroyed our old house during the surprise attack on our village..after we won, the sage of six path appeared." Yuzu states in a serious tone.

"What!?, why didnt you tell me!, ya know!" Kushina yells at him.

Before Yuzu answers, Zane steps in.

"Because, the sage of the six paths appearance should be made hidden to villages outside of the Uzumaki village.. also" Zane said narrowing his eyes. "The information he told...which was the prophecy of five children he has chosen who are not even born yet but once they are...they will change the world with the power that the sage has given them….their power will either destroy or bring peace"

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. _"_ _Another prophecy?"_ Naruto thought feeling uneasy. _"_ _In the Uchiha clan"_ Sasuke thought. They snap out of their thoughts when Zane starts talking again.

"But there is conditions of the meeting of the five….the five will not know each other, will not know the prophecy, they can't even sense each other or see each other...not until...an eventful battle is over….that will be when the five will see other...that will be the day when the sage will appear once again to them!" Zane said widening his arms out. "...when the five are at their highest strength...each will have a title….Knight, Samurai, Rogue Hero, Hero...and…..Assassin"

Zane smirks at the surprised reactions on everyone's faces.

"W-wait, t-that means.." Stella stutters in fear.

"Your one of the five chosen children" Yuzu states in shock.

"Yes I am" Zane assured him.

Suddenly, two sharp black blades appear next to Zane who jumps over Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm one of the five children" Zane said, the spikes point toward Naruto and Sasuke. "You should know that none of you has the chance to face me...the powers I have...go far beyond Ninjutsu"

"So that means you're not from around here then?" Shadow ask him.

"Nope" Zane answers.

"Or part of a village?"

"Nope"

"Wait, you're not part of any village...so how?" Yuzu ask until he got interrupted.

"I did say the five chosen children are in different places….not different villages" Zane tells Yuzu.

"What do you mean by that?" Minato ask.

"He's not from this world" Shadow answers Minato.

"Not from this world!?" Stella said softly getting an uneasy feeling.

Yuzu turns his head to his wife and notices her worried expression. _"_ _He's not the only one"_ he thought to himself.

"You guessed right" Zane said showing his grin. "I came from a different world...more modern than this one….actually..I've been in a few worlds"

"More than one" Minato said to himself.

"Zane..." Shadow said in a deep tone, glaring at him.

"What...Shadow!...quite an interesting name...you picked...but I know your real one...But I'm surprised you being here...how exactly did you get here along with" Zane said, looking down at Naruto and Sasuke. "..them"

"Wait, Menma and Shun aren't from here?" Minato said in confusion.

"No...they are...but…" Zane said chuckling a bit. "There just from different times under a new name"

"Different times?..like time travel?" Itachi ask.

"Ya something like that…" Zane answers him. "But….it's time to stop the chatting...and move along with business"

"grr.." Naruto said gritting his teeth at Zane.

" _Damn, I can't break these chains"_ Sasuke thought growling.

"Lets first end these two" Zane said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"No!, Dammit!...don't touch them!" Yuzu yells in anger.

"Zane they're not your targets right….let them go" Minato states.

"Your right….but, as long as I finish the job...I can do anything I want...can't, I?" Zane said smirking.

Naruto and Sasuke looks at the spikes, floating next to Zane in their point of view. No matter how much strength they use, the chains won't break. For some reason, they can't even use their new powers. Fighting with Zane and knowing that he is part of a prophecy. They snap out their thoughts when Zane spoke again.

"Goodbye….Naruto and Sasuke" Zane said revealing their names, surprising everyone except for Shadow.

The two spikes launch straight for Naruto and Sasuke, who can't do anything but watch the weapon that will not only end their lives but end the people they care about.

Itachi eyes could not move away from the scene that is about to happen until he heard a ding noise causing him to slowly look down. His eyes widen seeing a scroll unfolding in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Suddenly a crimson mark appears on the scroll. A cloud of smoke explodes from the scroll covering Naruto and Sasuke.

Blood, splashes the ground but no one can see it. Naruto and Sasuke are shock seeing smoke around them. They soon spot a figure within the smoke.

 _"_ _Whats going on?"_ Shadow thought outside of the smoke. He narrows his eyes at the smoke. Through his perspective, he sees a dark figure. He snaps out of his thoughts, when he hears a voice coming from the smoke unfamiliar to him and everyone.

OOO

"What are you guys doing?" Said a male voice.

"Uh?" Naruto said confused.

"This is no time for relaxing on the ground...did you guys give up or.." He pauses. "Are you scared?"

Sasuke eyes widen. He grits his teeth and clenches his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"This is no time for talking..unless you want to die?"

"Of course we don't!?" Naruto said a little loud.

"Then prove to me...Prove yourself!" He shouts. "Don't hide from who you truly are...or you will lose...and the dreams and goals you have will perish"

Naruto head slightly goes down. _"_ _My dream"_ he thought to himself. His hair conceals his eyes.

 _"_ _Goals.."_ Sasuke thought with his hair covering his eyes.

Slowly the smoke begins to clear, revealing the person in front of Naruto and Sasuke. He is revealed to be a male teen with black hair, wearing a dark red robe with black flames at the bottom, with short sleeves, covering half his shoulder.

Another drip of blood splashes on the ground. The teen's hand is bleeding from catching the spikes. He clenches the spikes tight. They started to crack under his grip which leads to them breaking into pieces. He stands up straight and clenches his bloody hands. His dark brown eyes, glares directly at Zane who has a small smirk.

"It's you…" Zane spoke.

"Who's that?..where did he come from?" Kushina ask in shock.

"I don't know" Minato answers her. "But, something is off...with him"

"his chakra...it feels evil" Yuzu said staring at the teens back.

 _"_ _Not only that...there's something inside that boy"_ Shadow thought, seeing a dark blob inside the boy through his eyes.

"...so...is he a friend….or a enemy?" Stella ask fearing the answer.

"Shun?" Itachi said seeing Sasuke get on his knees.

It isn't only him but Naruto is too. Everyone shifts their attention to the boys who were fighting, slowly get up.

"...Chains don't bind you...it's your fear...and the only way to break those chains….is...if you conquer them" The teen said. "that is the trick to fight back against the darkness…overcoming fear!"

Suddenly, both Naruto and Sasuke are glowing. Their chakra is covering every inch of their body.

"Whats going on?" Zane ask losing his smirk.

"No more holding back" Sasuke spoke, awakening his eternal mangekyou sharingan, with his purple chakra bursting out of him. Breaking the chains that binds him.

"Not going...to lose this fight!" Naruto said bursting in orange chakra that breaks the chains.

The chakra begins to cover Naruto, becoming a cloak of chakra. Symbols appear around Naruto's body.

Everyone eyes widen feeling their immense chakra. However, Kushina feels more of it causing the nine tails inside her to be restless and it's because of Naruto's chakra.

"Wait….his chakra" Kushina said staring at Naruto.

"It feels like the nine tails chakra" Yuzu finishes Kushina's sentence.

"Shun?...your eyes" Itachi said softly seeing how Sasuke's eyes has changed.

 _"_ _Did he know about their powers?_ " Shadow thought staring at the person who made Naruto and Sasuke unleash their new powers.

Zane expression change from surprise to anger. He grits his teeth glaring at the guy who's glare never left him.

Naruto eyes shifts to Sasuke. He can feel how much stronger he is now. _"_ _He has new eyes?"_ Naruto thought can't remember seeing Sasuke use those eyes.

Sasuke eyes shift to Naruto. _"_ _So he is able to control the nine tails chakra"_ Sasuke thought and shifts his eyes to the guy in between them.

"...now then" The black haired teen spoke, lifting both his fist to them. "In order to win this….you're going to have to leave your rivalry for later...because right now...you both have the same reason to fight…and that's, protecting the people you love"

Naruto eyes widen. _"_ _Does he know"_ he thought and looks over his shoulder, at his parents. _"_ _If that's what it takes to save them...then I'm in!"_ He thought lifting his fist to his.

" _who is this guy...how does he know us"_ Sasuke thought hesitant to take his offer. However, he turns his head a bit to Itachi then back to the teen. He may not trust him but judging from his expression toward Zane, he knows the teen knows more about Zane than anyone here. He lifts his left fist to him.

OOO

" _His chakra, why does it feel like the ninetails….and his name….he was lying about himself all this time!...why!?"_ Yuzu thought in frustration, narrowing his eyes to Naruto. However, he notices something behind the chakra glow covering Naruto.

 _"_ _His chakra must have changed him back to his normal self...his blond hair is back but it's hard to tell through his chakra so his identity might be safe….unless.."_ Shadow thought slightly turning his head to Minato and Kushina. _"_ _..I underestimated the power of a mother"_

Kushina eyes never left Naruto. She didn't know the reason why she can't take her eyes off him but something in her is telling her something. Not just the nine tails growing restless in her but the feeling in her heart. _"_ _...Nar..uto.._ " She thought slowly. Right after she thought of his name, she feels the feeling again but this time it is stronger.

It isn't only her but Minato feels it too. Staring at the boy glowing in chakra, is making him feel warmth. _"_ _His chakra is unbelievable...not only him but...even the Uchiha boy with the sharingan eyes but I never seen those type before...and the boy in the middle...why does he have his back turned to us?"_ Minato thought looking at the black hair teen.

"That symbol.." Yuzu said breaking everyone from their thoughts.

Stella turns her head to Yuzu then to where he is staring. Her eyes widen noticing the symbol behind Naruto's back that is glowing brightly.

"It's….the Uzumaki clan's crest" Yuzu states surprising everyone.

Once he said that, both Naruto and Sasuke pump fist with the black-haired boy.

" _Synchronization"_ he thought narrowing his eyes at Zane. A burst of energy came from him. Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen, slowly feeling something entering them.

A diamond shape mark appears on top of Naruto's right hand with horizontal lines in it. His right eye changes from glowing orange to black. The front right half of his hair changes from blond to black.

A diamond shape mark appears on top of Sasuke's left hand, the same as Naruto's. " _What's going on?"_ he thought never experience something like this before.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turn to the person right in between them. His hands are glowing from the diamond on top of each of his hands. The left half of his hair is blond while the other his black. His right eye spins slowly, turning into Sasuke's eternal sharingan. His left eye turns from black to blue. Right after, his left side is consumed by orange chakra and his right purple. The two chakras collide at the middle of him, surprising everyone.

"...Synchronization" Yuzu said softly with widen eyes.

" _Synchronization"_ Sasuke thought, clenching his left fist. _"_ _Is that why I feel this power flowing inside me...wanting to burst"_

"Wait?...Synchronization" Naruto said and turn to the one who activated. "How are you able to…"

Naruto didn't grab his attention, just his left side of his face which is staring at Zane. However, his attention is grab sensing something big coming his way. He turns slightly to his left. His eyes widen seeing a huge dark wave of energy heading his way, along with two others heading for Sasuke and the new comer.

Naruto takes his first step forward but his thought of handling the situation is interrupted with another thought. He looks straight ahead and realized, how much closer the wave is to him but it isn't though it got closer. Its that he is already running straight for it. _"_ _How did I…"_ he thought until he is in front of the wave.

OOO

It happens so fast and all everyone on the sidelines can see is, both Naruto and Sasuke striking the wave at the same time with the Rasengan and Chidori. However, the newcomer did not move from his spot and stares at the wave coming to him.

Once the wave is in good range for him, he puts his right arm aside. It rapidly gets consume with crimson lighting. He steps forward, pulling his arm back and pierces the wave with the Crimsons Chidori.

"So it seems like…." Zane said a distance away from them. "...I need to get serious"

Zane bites his thumb and creates hand signs.

"Summoning..JUTSU!" Zane said slamming his hand on the ground.

A shock wave, shakes the ground everyone is standing on. Ferocious wind hits against their faces. Once it stops, everyone eyes widen noticing a three-headed creature, tall as a mountain.

 **"** **ROOOAR!"** the three headed fox roars causing the ground to shake violently.

Naruto and Sasuke expressions look shock, staring at the three-headed fox.

Zane smirked looking down on everyone from the back of his summoning.

"NOW...LETS BEGIN!" Zane announces with a big smirk.

Suddenly multiple foxes start coming from the ground in front of the three-headed fox. Naruto and Sasuke narrow their eyes at the foxes that they must get through to fight Zane.

"Seems like we have a fight on our hands" Sasuke spoke.

"They don't look that tough...right…" Naruto said looking over his shoulder to the black-haired teen. "..guy without a name"

The guy smirked at Naruto's comment.

"My name is…"


	12. Uzumaki

**Uzumaki**

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _...what this?" Jiraiya said noticing a scroll on the ground._

 _He kneels and picks it up. He's curious on why a scroll is in a middle of nowhere. He slowly opens it._

 ** _"_** ** _...This is unexpected"_** _said a voice in Jiraiya's head._

 _"_ _Whos that?" Jiraiya asked startled._

 ** _"_** ** _The guy in the scroll your holding"_**

 _"_ _Oh.." Jiraiya replies._

 _He notices a summoning circle in the scroll and understands somewhat of what is going on._

 _"_ _Sooo….Your some kind of ghost!" Jiraiya said shivering._

 ** _"_** ** _...No"_**

 _"_ _Oh..so who exactly are you and how are you even in my head...I didn't summon you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _This summoning circle is different...than any other"_**

 _"_ _In what way?"_

 ** _"_** ** _It can only be used by the summoning"_**

 _"_ _Thats impossible…"_

 ** _"_** ** _You think because you never experience it….but I have..and am able to perform this jutsu"_**

 _"_ _If thats true...why do it?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not able to enter this world...this is the only way I can"_**

 _"_ _Hmm...alright...tell me this...what reason do you have to do this?"_

 ** _"_** ** _...to save them"_**

 _"_ _To save…." Jiraiya stop, getting interrupted by a loud bang._

 _He starts feeling a surge of dark energy flowing in one direction._

 ** _"_** ** _Head there now"_**

 _"_ _Uh?" Jiraiya said confused._

 ** _"_** ** _Hurry!"_**

 _"_ _Jeez, you dont have to yell!"_

 _Jiraiya said, running toward the bad feeling he feels._

 _OOO_

 _"_ _What…" Jiraiya said softly staring at his friends and his student in chains surrounded by foxes._

 _He is on top of a hill, close to a tree. He never thought he would witness the people who he loves to get executed._

 _"_ _I need to stop this" he said but is stopped._

 ** _"_** ** _Throw me"_**

 _"_ _What?...why?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm the only person that can stand against Zane….you need to trust me on this"_**

 _"_ _...hmm...What makes you different from me fighting Zane?"_

 ** _"_** ** _...I'm younger"_**

 _With that, Jiraiya ferociously throws the scroll that ends up in between Naruto and Sasuke._

 _Flashback ended_

 _"_ _Kid, you better not waste my trust"_ Jiraiya thought standing on top of the hill watching the scene unfold.

OOO

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Well this technique is sacred in the Uzumaki clan that not only allows the two people who activates it to sync but enables them to share their chakra to each other also their moves" Stella explains._

 _"_ _Really!?, that's synchronization" Naruto said surprised about this technique._

 _"_ _Yes, not many is able to perform it because for synchronization to work...the two people must have a strong bond, or a connection no one else sees" Stella tells Naruto._

 _"_ _You can but you need someone in your life that you have a strong bond with or your close too….so do you have someone in mind?" Stella ask._

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto remembered what Stella told him about Synchronization but wonders why is it working with a guy he never met before. _"_ _It couldn't be this easy….there's got to be a reason why it's working"_ Naruto thought to himself.

 **OOO**

 _"_ _Uh?"_ Naruto thought realizing the scene change. He found himself surrounded in golden light.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_ Naruto thought but is surprised to hear himself think. _"_ _Wait, that's my voice...but my mouth isn't moving?"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's because, you're in your mind"_**

 _"_ _Uh?" Naruto said hearing the voice of the nameless guy. "If that's true...why am I hearing your voice"_

 ** _"_** ** _Because of Synchronization...it allows the people who are connected to mentally send out messages to each other"_**

 _"_ _Really?, wow I never knew"_ Naruto said surprised. _"_ _But why?"_

 ** _"_** ** _...I have a plan"_**

 _"_ _What plan would that be" said another voice._

 _Naruto recognised the voice and look where it came from. Slowly Sasuke is shown through the glowing light._

 _"_ _Sasuke" Naruto thought quietly._

 ** _"_** ** _..first...know this, Zane's target isn't us...but Everyone who are in chains"_**

 _"_ _So we need to save them first then" Naruto said._

 ** _"_** ** _No, our goal isn't to save them but to defeat Zane"_**

 _"_ _What!?, we need to bring everyone to safety…" Naruto said stepping one foot forward._

 _"_ _I agree with Naruto..wouldn't it be better to not have them burden us with the thought of not hurting them with our attacks" Sasuke spoke in a serious tone._

 ** _"_** ** _You can, but you will be wasting energy on nothing"_**

 _"_ _What did you say...those people are…" Naruto said a little angry._

 ** _"_** ** _your parents, your family...and Sasuke's big brother"_**

 _"_ _How did you know all that" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _...you two aren't from this time but the present that the hidden leaf is in...yet you are called people from the future in the time of the past…"_**

 _"_ _I'm confused?" Naruto said lost on what he is saying._

 _"_ _We dont have time for your riddles...we need to do something before Zane does" Sasuke said._

 ** _"_** ** _Dont worry, in here...time is infinite...we can talk here for hours and nothing would be moved outside us"_**

 _"_ _Really" Naruto said surprised._

 _"_ _So, like Genjutsu?" Sasuke ask?_

 ** _"_** ** _In a sense….Now let me tell you two something about me and Shadow"_**

 _"_ _You know him?" Naruto ask curious._

 ** _"_** ** _I do...but not all...Shadow is a person who is many"_**

 _"_ _How is that possible? Exactly who is he?" Sasuke ask, hoping for answers about Shadow._

 ** _"_** ** _Firstly, his name isn't Shadow"_**

 _"_ _I knew it!" Naruto said happily._

 ** _"_** ** _But he doesn't belong in your world"_**

 _"_ _Uh?" Naruto said confused._

 ** _"_** ** _...your world, the Shinobi world or era...it's one of many...many different worlds, including many different times...Shadow is a person who does not belong to your world including Zane"_**

 _"_ _So what world did they come from?" Sasuke ask._

 ** _"_** ** _The two came from different worlds and time"_**

 _"_ _Say what?" Naruto said rustling his hair._

 ** _"_** ** _It gets confusing but I'll simply say….the worlds they come from are more modern than yours as well different...which is why the things they do or say, you might not understand"_**

 _"_ _If that's true...why are they here...in our time?" Sasuke ask._

 ** _"_** ** _Zane came here because he was order to kill Naruto's family and Sasuke's brother"_**

 _"_ _Why!?, who would give such an order in the first place...that's insane!" Naruto said in shock._

 ** _"_** ** _The reason is that the killing of Naruto's family will make your existence disappear...Naruto...and for you Sasuke...if your brother dies now...the war he sacrifices so much for will happen causing countless lives lost and hatred will cover the earth...this benefits the people who hired Zane...because they will eliminate the threat that will trouble them the most"_**

 _"_ _Thats terrible…" Naruto said clenching his fist. "That makes me so mad!"_

 _"_ _Who are they?" Sasuke ask with a glare of hatred in his eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _...that question will be answered after we defeat Zane...I told you this because I need you two to know what you are fighting for"_**

 _"_ _Ya...but I have one more question...Who are you and why are you here?" Naruto ask._

 ** _"_** ** _...I have my reasons...but who I am...I'm"_**

 **OOO**

"My name is….Yusei…" he said and began running forward, going straight into the group of wolfs. "..Uzumaki"

Yusei's right arm covers in red chakra and he swings it in front of him, launching a wave of fire at the foxes, splitting them in half.

Right when that happen, both Naruto and Sasuke runs straight from their spots while Yusei is in the league.

"Yusei…" Kushina said softly.

"...Uzumaki" Minato finishing her sentence.

"But his hair…" Shadow states knowing Uzumaki's usually have red hair.

Yuzu eyes slowly to his wife. _"_ _It can't be"_ he thought also seeing a surprised expression on Stella.

 _"_ _Yusei Uzumaki...how...I swear Naruto was the only one who was an Uzumaki..so how!?"_ Shadow thought puzzled with this new situation.

Itachi eyes is amazed seeing Naruto, Yusei and Sasuke run into battle without any fear in their expressions.

"Cool" he said quietly.

OOO

Naruto eyes slowly shift to Yusei, staring at his back.

 _Flashback_

 ** _"_** ** _..Yusei Uzumaki"_**

 _"_ _Uzumaki" Naruto said in shock._

 _"_ _...Yusei..so that's your name" Sasuke said._

 ** _"_** ** _Surprised"_** _Yusei said slowly appearing through the light._

 _"_ _You can say that again" Naruto said still in shock hearing Yusei's full name. "Wait...Yusei...could you be the baby in Stella! Meaning you're the son of YUZU! which is my mother's brother meaning….WERE RELATED AND COUSIN'S"_

 _Naruto's excitement exploded in his words. He couldn't contain the happiness he feels however, Yusei didn't show it except a karate chop on the head._

 _"_ _Ouch!" Naruto said rubbing his head. "What did you do that for!"_

 _Naruto said but is met with cold dark brown eyes, sending shivers down his spine._

 _"_ _Listen here, Naruto...your not here to save your parents and chat and live happily ever after...the people out there are people who never heard of you….or me...their strangers...your real parents….are dead" Yusei said in a serious tone._

 _Naruto eyes widen a bit. Yusei's words made him hurt. Not only that but even angry. Hearing that coming from him made him throw a punch._

 _Sasuke eyes widen a bit hearing Naruto's fist slamming into Yusei's palm._

 _"_ _...Why did you say that!, Don't you think I know that!" Naruto said in anger at Yusei who clenches his hand over Naruto's fist._

 _Yusei pulls his free arm back and slams his fist right in Naruto's gut causing Naruto to lean forward and land his head on Yusei's shoulder._

 _"_ _I can see what you are truly feeling through you eyes..you can't fool me" Yusei said in Naruto's ear. "...you may have the Nine Tails power and can enter sage mode but I can end you in a heartbeat...including Sasuke...you are the weakest link"_

 _Naruto eyes widen slowly couldn't believe what's coming out of Yusei's mouth._

 _"_ _..." Naruto can't talk back. Yusei's words pierced him. "I.."_

 _"_ _..Do you want to know the reason why?" Yusei ask interrupting him._

 _Naruto kept quiet but Yusei spoke anyways._

 _"_ _...You're holding onto something that does not matter in your life right now" Yusei said slowing lowering his head. "That something...are the people who you lost...that feeling of hope that you found when you saw your parents alive...seeing them brought that feeling and the thought…..of making things right...the hope of finally having a family who is always there for you...but sadly, it's not reality"_

 _Yusei slowly moves away from Naruto who slowly stands up straight. They both stare each at each other._

 _"_ _...You must face reality, and not stay in the past.." Yusei said, turning around. "But look forward to the future"_

 _"_ _The future" Naruto said softly._

 _"_ _Now then, the plan….I will go in first, while you to cover my sides by running forward into the foxes...once you take each one down, we all attack one of the summoned foxes head...once that's done, I'll attack Zane" Yusei tells them._

 _"_ _How do you know if it's going to work?" Sasuke ask Yusei._

 _"_ _I don't, but it's something...be ready you two" Yusei tells them_

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto shifts his eyes away from Yusei to the herd of foxes growling at him. He clenches his fist and starts running faster. _"_ _I'm not weak"_ he thought causing his right fist to glow brighter. He narrows his eyes in front of him. _"_ _I'm going to protect them"_ he thought and smashes his right fist into the ground in front of him creating huge cracks. Soon, crimson fire burst out the cracks that spread to the herd of foxes in front of him. Each fox is caught by the fire and explode into nothing.

Naruto stands up straight, clenching his right fist. _"_ _Red fire...this must be Yusei's power"_ he thought with a serious expression on his face. Even though he took a great number of them out, there are still more charging at him. Naruto spread his legs a bit. Slowly on his back, the nine tails chakra starts stretching and transform into big pair of claws. _"_ _Whats this feeling"_ he thought, with his hands underneath the claws made of chakra. " _What I'm a seeing, how am I able.._ " He thought, feeling wind swirl above his palms. _"_ _To do this"_ he thought again, right when he finishes charging two rasengans. A group of foxes jump to him and he does the same.

"Duel Rasengan!" Naruto said smashing the two rasengan into the group of foxes creating a big explosion.

The pair of claws stretch behind Naruto and grows. The claws grab multiple foxes before they could sneak attack Naruto from behind. The claws squeeze them until they disappear. Naruto lands safely and looks over his shoulder at the claws. _"_ _What the?..Did i do that?"_ Naruto thought but also hears another voice. **_"_** ** _Don't forget, there's another chakra signature in you"_** Yusei tells him telepathically. _"_ _What?, so did the ninetails save my life?"_ He thought astounded. His thought gets interrupt after hearing sound of electricity. He turns his head to Sasuke causing the noise.

Both of Sasuke's hands are covered in blue lightening. _"_ _I feel so much power flowing in me"_ he thought glaring at the foxes surrounding him. A small smirk appears on his face. He clenches his fist, causing the lighting to stay still. The foxes start charging to him. It isn't until one of the foxes jump from behind him that Sasuke eyes widen, unclenching his fists.

In a flash, a sword made of crimson lightning appears on each of his hands. He turns around and pierces the fox with the sword causing it to disappear then spins around, slicing more of the foxes with his second sword. Once he's done, he jumps away from them but they keep coming to him. He smirks evilly causing his eyes to glow. His armored susanoo appears and slices down anything that his around him.

OOO

"Wow, that's incredible...an Uchiha being able to activate their susanoo" Minato said amazed at Sasuke.

"But only half of the humanoid susanoo but still is amazing" Yuzu replies to Minato but then looks at Naruto. "Naruto...he just used two rasengans, I thought you were the only one that knows the rasengan, Minato"

"I thought so too" he replies to Yuzu.

"Look, the 3-headed fox...something is above their mouth" Stella said staring at dark small spheres above each head.

"Its chakra...specifically dark chakra energy...and its growing…" Shadow states staring at the huge chakra.

"A chakra bomb….if those three bombs hit us, we all will die" Yuzu exclaims clenching his teeth.

"..Don't forget, the person running towards the bombs" Shadow tells Yuzu.

Everyone looks at Yusei, who has not stop running. They soon see the foxes head point to Yusei along with the bombs.

OOO

Yusei slowly raise his head up, noticing the chakra bombs. He smirks and clenches both of his fist. The bombs launch toward him. That's when Yusei chakra explodes from both sides of his body. His left side explodes in orange chakra while his right, purple.

Yusei's eternal sharingan glows causing the purple chakra to transform into a humanoid arm. The orange chakra glows brighter transforming into a giant claw. Yusei steps forward causing his new arms to stretch forward and intercept the chakra bombs.

The impact caused by the bombs clashing into the palms of Yusei's new arms, pushes him back a little but he steps forward again.

"Arrghhh!" Yusei yells and made his new hands clench the palms so hard causing them to explode in the spot.

OOO

The explosion made Naruto and Sasuke stop fighting and turn to the area covered in smoke which soon clears revealing Yusei who is shielded by his new arms.

"How did he stop such an attack" Kushina ask surprised.

Yusei gazes upward to Zane who is watching him on top of the middle head fox.

"You call that a chakra bomb...it's nothing more than a fake" Yusei said, jumping from his spot. "Its not as powerful as a real one!"

Yusei makes it in front of Zane. His right arm covers in crimson lightning.

"Crimson Chidori!" Yusei yells, heading toward Zane who jumps away causing Yusei to smash the attack on the head of the fox.

 **"** **ARGHHH!"** It yells in pain.

Yusei stands up straight and glares at Zane.

"You're going down...you hear!" Yusei tells him in anger.

"But the fun just..begun!" Zane grins evilly at Yusei.


	13. Power

**Power**

"Welcome to the top of my pet...Hades" Zane said with excitement.

"This is hades….not that impressive if that's all it can do" Yusei replies.

"...You haven't seen nothing yet!" Zane said with a smirk.

 **"** **ROOAAARR"** Hades roars echoes loudly causing the ground to shake.

It is so loud that even the Uzumaki village can hear it.

OOO

In the hospital, Ino and Shikamaru are awaken by the loud roar that is shaking the whole building. They both are in the same room, sitting in separate beds with their hands covering their ears.

"Arghhhh!...not this noise again!" Ino shouts annoyed.

"..I dont think its the same noise" Shikamaru states and turn his head to the window.

He notices dark clouds swirling over a mountain in the distance. The sound soon stops, ending the shaking of the building.

"It stopped" Shikamaru said lowering his hands.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Not sure but I have an idea where it's coming from" Shikamaru states, getting off the bed.

Ino didn't know what Shikamaru is thinking until she looks through the window and notices the swirling dark clouds over a mountain.

"Whats going on there?" Ino ask curious

"Not sure but where's there's trouble….Naruto has to be involved" Shikamaru answers her.

"Naruto!...then what are we doing here...lets go!" Ino said loudly running to the door.

"Hold on Ino" Shikamaru said, stopping her in front of the door.

"What?..Dont you want to see Naruto as badly as I do!" Ino tells him.

"I do but.." Shikamaru said placing one hand on his head. "...I had a dream"

"Dream?" Ino said looking confused.

"...Ya, about Asuma" Shikamaru tells her.

"Asuma.." Ino said softly with a frown. "..I think I also had the same dream...the last words he said to us"

"Ya.." Shikamaru responds looking down a bit.

"..Its funny.." Ino said with a soft chuckle. "For some odd reason...I dont feel as sad than I thought I would be..in fact, I'm happy that Asuma was my Sensei...and how much fun he was..even till the end, he didnt stop caring for us and believing in us"

Shikamaru is surprised in what Ino just said. A small smile crept on his face. He also doesn't feel as sad as he would think. It feels like something in him has changed for the better. He clenches his right fist.

"Lets go find Naruto" Shikamaru said to Ino who nods in response.

The two runs out of the hospital and are heading to the mountain.

OOO

"Shikamaru, what do you think Naruto got himself into?" Ino asked while running.

"Nothing good thats for sure, but whatever it is...we need to back him up" Shikamaru said with a serious expression.

"Ya...this time...we will work together"

"Hmhm...hopefully Naruto doesn't do anything crazy"

"If he does...I will knock some sense in him...he may be the hero of the hidden leaf but he's still our class clown" Ino said with a chuckle.

OOO

Yusei dashes to Zane who smirks at him. He throws a fist at Zane who swiftly dodges it. However, Yusei spins his body on his right foot swinging his left leg horizontally across the air, smashing against Zane's chest hard.

"Argh!" Zane said, pushed back from the surprise attack.

Yusei pulls kunai's from his pockets having a total of 6 kunai's. He throws them right to Zane's side who is surprised that he missed but notices the paper bombs attached to the ends of the kunai.

"Oh oh" Zane said in the middle of the kunai's explosion.

Everyone one the ground hears the explosion hoping that Yusei isn't in it. They all see smoke coming from the back of Hades.

"This is our chance!" Naruto said seeing a wide open to Hades head.

He launches from the ground and stretch his right arm out. The nine tails chakra claw stretches from the cloak and starts charging Naruto's rasengan.

"Take this, you over size fox!...RASENGAN!" Naruto yells smashing the attack against its face.

Naruto eyes widen seeing how his attack has no affect on the fox who is staring right at him. The fox stretches its head out, opening its mouth revealing its sharp teeth about to eat Naruto. The fox slams its teeth together.

However, Naruto appears on the ground unharmed.

"Phew, that was close" Naruto said thankful that he can teleport freely. "Seems like I need a much bigger attack"

Naruto looks up noticing Hades foot about to crush him. He narrows his eyes and quickly runs out from under it in a stream of orange light right before the foot smashes into the ground.

While that is happening, Sasuke thought of a way to handle Hades. His susanoo moves slightly along with Sasuke.

"Inferno style…" Sasuke spoke with his eyes glowing brightly red.

Naruto raises his right arm up in the air. He spreads his fingers out. Three chakra claws stretch out of his cloak.

"Wind style.." Naruto spoke with wind spiraling over his palm.

Sasuke Susanoo creates a bow, pulling back an arrow.

Naruto slowly creates a huge spiral of wind over his palm.

"...Flame control!"

"...RasenShurikan!"

OOO

"Seems like its time for us to leave" Yusei said after hearing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Us?" Zane said confused and sees Yusei run toward him. "Oh"

Yusei's eyes glow brightly. The nine-tail claw and the susanoo arm appears and grabs onto Zane. Yusei pushes him off Hades including himself.

They both freefall from Hades back with Zane trap in Yusei's grasp.

"You do know, nothing you do will work" Zane said, staring at nothing. "No matter how much you try, it won't stop me….from my mission"

Yusei doesn't responds and stare closely at Zane while they free fall.

OOO

Naruto throws his RasenShurikan at the left head fox while Sasuke's susanoo arrow races to the right head fox.

The two attacks hit the heads creating a huge explosion which expands and takes over the middle head fox. The explosions combine and create a bigger explosion.

The attacks impact surprised everyone on the ground who have shocked faces.

"So powerful" Kushina spoke.

"Naruto's attack...that's change in chakra nature...of Minato's rasengan" Yuzu exclaims.

"Ya...thats incredible" Minato responds.

"Woah, Sasuke looks cool" Itachi states.

"Its not over" Stella spoke breaking everyone from shock.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and Sasuke flinched seeing Hades still standing through the smoke.

"What!" they both said to themselves.

 ** _"_** ** _Idiot...didn't you sense it"_**

Naruto eyes widen after hearing the nine tails voice in his head. _"_ _Ninetails?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You should use my power wisely for once….That Hades has a cloak covering its whole body like a shield"_**

Naruto eyes widen slowly spotting the dark cloak covering Hades.

"That wasn't there before" Naruto spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _Because...you weren't looking hard enough"_** the nine tails said.

"Its chakra protected itself against my attack" Sasuke said to him self already knowing the cloak is there.

"I told you" Zane spoke, breaking free by Yusei's hold and free falling backwards.

Yusei notices and lands on the ground before Zane does.

"You can't stop me" Zane said making one hand sign. "Because I'm the strongest one here"

Suddenly each of the foxes that are left, started glowing. Yusei's eyes moves from the left and the right feeling the chakra of the foxes rapidly grow.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked sensing multiple chakra signatures going out of control.

"Each of my pets has one thing in common" Zane states. "And thats….they all hold a piece of my chakra"

Zane grins evilly causing the foxes to turn into chakra energy and head straight for Zane who gets covered in dark energy.

"His chakra" Sasuke spoke looking through his eternal sharigan Zane's chakra flow growing. "..its growing by so much"

Yusei also sees it and slowly shifts his right foot on the ground to the right but he is soon met with a grinning Zane who kicks him straight in the gut. In a flash, Yusei crashes straight into the side of the mountain creating a huge crater.

Naruto eyes flinch and turns his head to Sasuke.

"Look out Sasuke!" Naruto shouts but is too late.

Sasuke is met with a side kick which crashed him into a wall. Naruto knew he is next and is prepared for Zane. His eyes widen after sensing Zane behind him. However right before Zane is about to attack, the ninetails claw came out of his back and grabs onto Zanes leg.

"Awee...Seems like I can't one hit you like the others" Zane tells Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto didn't respond instead he turns around revealing his rasengan which surprised Zane.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said pushing his attack towards Zane.

Suddenly a skeleton like arm grabs a hold on Naruto's arm mid way to Zane's chest. Naruto looks shock seeing it coming from Zane's back.

"What the.." Naruto said in a scared tone.

"...I forgot to mention" Zane spoke. "That the chosen children, each have incredible capacity for large amounts of energy...meaning...our bodies can store 3 times a normal person can"

Naruto eyes widen hearing that and notice his body being covered in darkness energy and feels something coming. He lets go of Zane and teleports away from him.

Zane smirks with his hair covering his eyes. He is amused that Naruto runs away from the fun he planned. Slowly his chakra began expanding.

"...Skeleton Armour" Zane said in a deep tone.

Two skeleton arms come out of Zane's chakra which also turns into ribs, shielding him. A head of a skeleton with horns materialize from Zane's chakra.

"..Similar to Sasuke's susanoo...actually to other susanoo's...this is my creation...you can say, you're seeing the inside of me" Zane said smirking evilly.

The skeleton armour glows in dark energy that looks like black flames. Zane starts charging to Naruto not caring to see the others reaction to his power. He has one intention now, that is dealing with Naruto. A bone sword appears on his skeletons right hand and swings it down vertical at Naruto who teleports behind Zane in a stream of orange but his left skeleton arm swings horizontally backwards.

Naruto sees the skeleton arm inches close to him and teleports in seconds before the arm wiped him into a wall. However, just when he thinks he's safe, he see's the bone sword heading straight for him. He starts running from it with speed.

The bone sword pierces the ground behind Naruto who jumps to safety but is surprised with Zane appearing in front of him, still in his skeleton armour.

"You can't run from me" Zane tells Naruto and throws his fist causing his skeleton to throw a big punch to Naruto.

Naruto tries to dodge but this time he feels his chakra going away.

"Arghhh!" Naruto yells, getting hit and smashes against the side of the mountain.

Zane smiles evilly from his accomplishments but is not done. His skeleton hands face towards Naruto.

"Now….die!" Zane said causing multiple black spikes to come out of the skeletons hands to Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouts.

Naruto raises his head hearing the shouts. His eyes widen seeing the spikes coming at him. He didn't know what to do except for the two who jumped in front of Naruto.

Sasuke activates his susanoo which creates a shield. Yusei uses both the nine tails power and the susanoo's by use their arms as shields.

The spikes pierces through the susanoo's shield but stops mid way. Same thing happens with Yusei. The spikes soon get covered in crimson fire destroying it.

"Sasuke...Yusei" Naruto said landing on the ground behind them.

"My body...it just moved on its own" Sasuke said not understanding what happened.

"Same with me" Yusei said. "Its because of Synchronization….we are connected to each other and see what the other is seeing...and because of that...me and you came rushing in to save Naruto"

"Tch.." Sasuke said.

"I see…" Zane said overhearing. "If thats true...I need a different approach...by disconnecting you three"

Suddenly two black rods made of stone appears on Zane's hands that made Yusei flinch.

"No.." Yusei said in a fearful tone.

"Time to turn you three against each other" Zane tells them.

"What's he saying...He cant do that right,Yusei? Naruto asked.

"Yes he can" Yusei answers him glaring at Zane. " but the way he's going to do it"

Yusei clenches his hands hard, gritting his teeth. Sasuke can feel his anger just by look at his cold glare. He knows it very well.

"No matter what you do...dont let Zane pierce you with those rods" Yusei tells them.

"Why?..what are they?" Sasuke asked him.

"There powerful stones that…." Yusei said until he senses something and grabs Naruto with the ninetails arm and Sasuke with the susanoos.

He throws them aside while he stays with Zane who just appears swinging his skeleton arms. Yusei jumps up but Zane follows him, pointing the stones at him.

"Don't go and spoil...My fun!" Zane grins evilly and his skeleton arm throws a punch which Yusei blocks with his crimson tails coming from his back.

Yusei lands on the ground but realizes something coming out of the ground. Five dark blobs come out of the ground, slowly turning into Zane. Yusei clenches his teeth being surrounded by Zane's clones who start attacking him.

"Now, while you're busy" Zane said turning his attention to Naruto and Sasuke.

Zane snaps his fingers causing Hades to spread its legs and open their mouths. A ball of energy slowly starts forming over their mouths.

"Hades….HOP!" Zane said putting his arm in the air.

Hades did what Zane said and is in the air. Hades then points its attack down below.

"W-hat are you...ARE YOU CRAZY!" Naruto shouts at Zane. "Your going to blow us up!"

"To answer you question...yes I am" Zane said bowing a bit. "However, being blown up...that's all on you two….will you, let everyone die here or find away to stop it?"

"Urgh...I need more chakra" Naruto said looking at Hades. "Nine tails!"

However, no answer came from him. Naruto slowly starts feeling his chakra slipping away.

"No.." Naruto said seeing his cloak vanishing. "Damnit!"

Sasuke watches Naruto's power leave him only leaving up to him but he doesn't have enough power. Unless, he unlocks his new powers. He places his hand on his face. He stares up at Hades. He starts making hand signs.

"Fire style….Fireball justu!" Sasuke said shooting a huge fire ball towards Hades.

Sasuke eyes widen right after. " _Amaterasu"_ he thought turning the ball of fire into a ball of black flames.

Naruto is surprised at what Sasuke did along with everyone else. They all look up to the attack that hits Hades. It explodes covering Hades in black flames.

 **"** **ROARRUGHH!"** Hades cry echoes in the sky.

Sasuke starts breathing heavily but is glad that his attack stopped Hades. He may have new eyes but the pain in using the Amaterasu is still there. He hopes it goes away in time. The pain soon goes away after sensing Zane behind him and turns around but sees no one.

Naruto also senses him nearby too. His eyes start looking for Zane but can't seem to find him. He decides to enter sage mode by connecting his hands together. Sasuke decides to set up his jutsu but both feels a pulse.

 ** _"_** ** _RUN!"_** Yusei shouts telepathically to them.

However, it is too late. Zane is in front of both and pierces them with the black stone rod right into their chest. The two Zane's smirks.


	14. Memories

**Memories**

" _This...can't be"_ Naruto thought frozen in place while staring at the black stone that is in him.

Sasuke couldn't believe he fell for the distraction. He slowly looks down at the black stone.

"NARUTO"

Naruto hears a familiar voice that came from the forest. He slowly turns his head to the direction of the voice and his eyes widen seeing Jiraiya sensei on top of the hill staring at him. However, he isn't the one who called his name. It is Ino who came out of the tree's with Shikamaru behind her.

Naruto soon feels a pulse inside him along with Sasuke. Both of their heads start to hurt.

"Garrghh!" Naruto said holding his head tight.

"Grrrgh" Sasuke said doing the same with his head down.

The two falls on one knee. Slowly the black stone rods turn into energy that consumes the both.

"No" Yusei said from afar.

Five chakra tails grow from his back and pierces each Zane. Yusei looks at his hands, noticing the synchronization marks has vanished. His physical features return. He looks up to Naruto and Sasuke. He starts running to them.

"Where do you think you're going!" Zane said, blocking his path.

Yusei clenches his teeth and his right arm gets consumed by lighting. He throws a punch to Zane who uses his skeleton hand to block it.

"I'm not going to let you interfere with them…" Zane said with an evil grin.

The skeleton grabs Yusei's arm and throws him toward everyone. Zane slowly turns to them.

"Yusei." Shadow said staring at him who is on the ground.

"What did you do to Naruto and Sasuke!?" Yuzu ask Zane in an angry tone.

"That look like what happened to Naruto's friends" Minato states remembering how Ino and Shikamaru turned evil.

"They're about to relive their pain and sorrow...which will let out the darkness that is hidden away in them that will control their minds….turning them...into slaves of their own darkness...and will attack you all..and each other..which...makes my mission easier" Zane exclaimed crossing his arms.

"You psycho….what happened to you that made you like this...uh!?" Kushina asked.

"...The ones who were chosen by the sage of six paths….don't live normal lives...no, each one has story...each one has their own pain and suffering" Zane answers her.

"All of the chosen children" Stella said softly with a frown.

The sound of Yusei's slamming his feet on the ground. He slowly stands up straight. This is the first time Stella see's Yusei up close. She can see half his face from where she is and notices something. _"_ _He has Yuzu's face"_ she thought and couldn't believe what she thought.

"I'm going to get through" Yusei tells Zane.

"You can try, but..you will fail…" Zane said with his skeleton opening his arms. "You haven't fully awakened your powers...has one of the chosen children...Yusei Uzumaki"

"Wait, Yusei...was chosen!" Stella asked shocked with a fearful look. "So...that means...what the sage of six paths said"

Stella stops, with watery eyes. Everyone still in chains, stares at her.

"Whats wrong?... Stella?" Kushina asked.

"..." Stella couldn't answer her.

Yusei starts walking slowly to Zane, ignoring the tears of Stella.

"...Sis, what the sage of six paths told us...on that day...was that our unborn child...would be chosen and gain great power and a destiny for either destruction or peace" Yuzu tells Kushina.

"...so you're telling me" Kushina said turning to Yusei. "He's…"

In a flash, a red chakra tail passes Kushina and hits Minato.

"Grugh" Minato said feeling a little pain on his stomach.

"Minato!" Kushina said in a worried tone and looks at who attack Minato.

She finds out, the tail came from behind Yusei. The tail pulls away from Minato and goes back to Yusei. The tail has something in its grasp. It is Minato's Kunai. Yusei takes it and covers it in his chakra.

"...Being chosen isn't what I would…" Yusei said, throwing the Kunai which passes the skeletons shoulder, and pierces the ground in front of Naruto. "...call myself"

Yusei teleports right after which surprised everyone. Both Naruto and Sasuke looks up at Yusei weakly who holds both of their shoulder.

"No...he wouldn't" Shadow said with a shocked expression. "Yusei, You can't handle…"

Before Shadow can finish, the dark energy consuming Naruto and Sasuke, slowly consumes both of Yusei's arms.

"What's he doing?" Itachi asked.

"Something no one can mentally handle" Shadow answers.

"Grrugh" Yusei said starting to feel the affects.

" " Naruto spokes slowly.

"Don't worry….this is nothing…" Yusei said with a small smirk. "I can't handle"

The next thing Yusei did surprised everyone. His eyes changed into Sasuke's eternal sharingan.

"B-but how?" Sasuke said struggling to talk from the pain his head is going through.

"You lend me your power" Yusei answers. "Now"

His eyes glows and starts spinning. That's when everything soon turned dark.

 **OOO**

Darkness fills the area.

"Uh?...where am I?" Kushina asked appearing in the darkness. "Hey!..I'm free...wait, why can't I move?"

"Kushina" Minato spoke, slowly appearing.

"Minato!..you here!"

"Stella!" Yuzu spoke.

"I'm right here, Yuzu" Stella answers

"Whats going on?" Itachi spoke.

Slowly everyone starts appearing in the darkness.

"..Shikamaru, what is this?" Ino said, not able to move.

"I'm not sure" he answers her.

"Is this a genjutsu?" Jiraiya said softly.

"Jiraiya sensei!" Minato said surprised to see him.

"Hey Minato" Jiraiya replies.

"Why are you doing here?" He ask.

"I was the one that threw the scroll Yusei was in" Jiraiya said.

"Wait, you knew about Yusei?" Yuzu asked.

"No...he didn't give me his name, I watched the fight...and heard it...and believe me..Im surprised he is…" Jiraya pauses after seeing Zane appear.

"Surprised that Yusei is...his son" Zane spoke.

"Youu.." Yuzu said with a glare, forgetting what he said. " YOU BASTARD!"

Yuzu tries to move but couldn't.

"What!?...but why...Im free?" Yuzu said noticing no chains on him.

"It's an illusion...a genjutsu created by..Yusei" Shadow said looking confused a bit. _"_ _But why?"_

Suddenly noises are heard. Slowly Naruto and Sasuke appears on their arms and knees with their head down horizontal from each other. Dark energy still covers them. Then, Yusei slowly appears, on one knee and his hands together with his two index fingers pointing straight up.

"Yusei, whats going on?" Shadow asked him.

Yusei didn't answer right away but everyone can hear his heavy breathing.

"Because….this...grr...is the only way.." Yusei said slowly.

"Only way for what?" Ino asked in a scared tone.

"To..save them" Yusei answers, with his head down.

Slowly a glow of white light appears in the darkness.

"...Two people from different clans...Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha….two rivals who live similar life's…..the life of loneliness" Yusei spoke.

Suddenly within the glowing light, a picture is shown. A thirteen-year-old Naruto is seen on a swing set in front of an academy alone. The screen soon splits into two with a fourteen-year-old Sasuke sitting on the edge of a dock, looking down at the water, on the right.

"...that's Naruto and Sasuke" Kushina said with a frown.

"...These two enter a path of loneliness and hardships"

 **XXX** (means in the screen/ Naruto's half)

The young Naruto is seen walking with head down and hands in his pockets. He soon stops after hearing laughter. He turns his head to the playground beside him. He notices children his age having fun around the play structure. He gets the urge to join them.

"Hey, can I play?" Naruto said running to them.

However, that is when the children's parents came and grabs their children. Naruto catches a glimpse of their eyes and notices the disgust and hate in them. In seconds, he finds himself alone in a place with no laughter.

 **OOO** (in screen/ Sasuke)

The young Sasuke find himself sitting on the edge of a small dock, looking at his reflection in the water. His blank expression that shows no joy or sadness.

 **XXX**

"Argh!" The thirteen-year-old Naruto said slamming against the tree holding a big scroll.

"Stop Mizuki!" Iruka yells at him.

"What are you defending that brat now...that monster!" Mizuki said on a tree branch.

"Monster?" Naruto said frighten.

"He's no monster" Iruka said in my anger.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh...you should stop lying to yourself from the truth"

"What truth?" Naruto said confused.

"A truth that everyone in the hidden leaf kept from you…." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki No, don't…" Iruka said.

"The truth that the nine tails beast that attacked the leaf and killed many lives...IS INSIDE YOU!" Mizuki yells.

Naruto eyes widen with disbelief.

"No" he said about to cry.

 **OOO**

The young Sasuke is seen running in his home.

"Mom!, Dad!" Sasuke calls but no answer.

He slides open the door to the living room and their, in the dark room with only the moonlight being the only light source. He see's his parents on the floor with Itachi standing behind them.

"B-brother...w-what h-happened.." Sasuke stuttered.

"...I killed them" Itachi said plainly with a cold expression.

"W-why!" Sasuke said in fear.

However, soon a ninja star passes him and pierces the wall behind him. Sasuke couldn't move after that. His body is frozen in place from what he is witnessing.

XXX

"..grrugh...You would think someone would not have such a life but...everyone has their own type of pain they hide from others...and themselves...it's only when see relive it, that you can fully comprehend...that it happened" Yusei spoke.

"Arghh" Naruto said with half his body slowly being consumed by the nine tails chakra.

"Grrr" Sasuke said being consumed by the dark energy.

Everyone in the sidelines, except Zane, reacts at what was shown. They could not believe it. Its painful for them enough to see Naruto and Sasuke suffering now but seeing their memories, it caused some of them to tear up.

"T-the ninetails...why is it inside Naruto...I'm the one who has it in me" Kushina said confused, trying to hold back her tears.

"Something must have happened, that lead the ninetails being in Naruto...something terrible" Yuzu said clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke's parents...they look like mine...does that mean.." Itachi said looking down a bit.

"The nine tails attacked the village" Minato said, turning to Kushina. "For that to happen, the nine tails would have been taken out from her….but how"

Everyone's attention turns to the painful noises Naruto and Sasuke is making.

"Whats happening to them" Stella asked in a scared tone.

"The darkness is consuming them faster….YUSEI, stop this….you're making the process quicker causing the pain to hit harder on them...even on yourself" Shadow said.

"What do you mean on himself?" Yuzu asked him.

"Yusei is connected with them through their chakra...he's sharing their pain, which a normal person can't handle in this situation, his heart and mind can't handle the pain of both Naruto and Sasuke...their pain combined he can't handle…" Shadow said until he got interrupted.

"Shut up...Shadow" Yusei said gritting his teeth. "You're still annoying in this time too...Don't go underestimating me….you hear!"

Suddenly a wave of energy passes everyone. Shadow eyes widen, spotting something inside Yusei through his eyes.

"It's true, no one can't handle this much pain all at once….BUT, I can" Yusei said with a soft chuckle. "Isn't that a prime thing that is needed in synchronization….you must be able to understand one another not only them but their feelings too"

Everyone eyes widen and the screen starts glowing.

"Memories haunt us...because they may contain pain, sadness, hate, but not all memories yet even those memories may make us remember painful ones….it's important to note, you can't forget...that's why.." Yusei pauses and inhales. "..You must not forget but remember those painful memories and keep creating new memories until you make the painful ones into just memories"

 **XXX**

"NARUUUTOOOO!" Sakura screams his name.

A loud bang is heard in the middle of the demolished hidden leaf.

Naruto is seen standing on the frog in sage mode. His eyes move towards the Peins who are looking back at him.

 **OOO**

17-year-old Sasuke is walking in a dark room. He stops right in front of a chair that has someone sitting on it. Sasuke glares at Itachi staring at him.

 **XXX**

Naruto defeated most of the peins and there is only one left. However, his chakra is low. He's breathing heavily staring at Pein.

 **XXX**

"Grraaagh" Naruto said after getting nailed into the ground by Peins rods.

"You can't stop this world from hatred..no one can...where there's love, there is always hate that follows behind it" Pein tells Naruto. "..I have the only power to make this world a peaceful place"

"Grr...Shut up!, what your power is doing is killing countless lifes...Is that what you called a PEACEFUL WORLD!" Naruto yells in anger, staring at him.

"To create it, there must be sacrifices" Pein said.

"God!, are you hearing yourself!...thats not peaceful at all!" Naruto states.

"Well, whats your answer then….to fix this corrupted world?"

 **OOO**

Sasuke is seen standing on the roof of the building he was in. His hand is up in the air, sparking lightning. The roof is surrounded by black flames and the clouds are swirling around. The sound of lightning is heard.

"This is my power...my revenge that I build up only for You!, ITACHI!" Sasuke yells and the lighting in the clouds starts taking form.

Itachi watching Sasuke with his mangekyou sharingan.

"Kirin!" Sasuke said and a blast of lighting heads for Itachi whos eyes widen.

 **OOO**

Sasuke is seen against a boulder with no chakra left too fight his older brother. Dry blood is on the edge of his mouth.

"Seems like your hatred wasn't...strong enough...little brother" Itachi said weakly walking to Sasuke with his red susanoo.

Itachi looked beaten up and weak. His clothing is ripped and blood stains are on it.

"Time to end this" Itachi said slowly raising his hand.

 **XXX**

Naruto lost control and is slowly becoming the ninetails. He's trapped in Peins planetary devastation and is unable to escape.

Naruto finds himself near the gates where the ninetails is. He slowly starts walking toward the seal that would release the ninetails. However, someone stopped him and brought him to a different part of his mind.

 **OOO**

Sasuke looks terrified staring at Itachi. He didn't know what to do except just wait for Itachi to end his life.

 **XXX**

"Seems like you been through alot….Naruto" Minato said with a smile.

"Fourth hokage" Naruto said, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"What better reason is there for me to see my...son"

"Y-your son…" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes...seems like this is news to you Naruto" Minato said with a small smile.

Naruto couldn't believe what he is hearing. Tears start to slip out of the corner of his eyes.

 **OOO**

Sasuke eyes widen after getting hit softly on the forehead by his brother.

"Sorry...Sasuke...I didn't last longer" Itachi said falling forward.

Blood slides down Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke slides down a bit against the broken piece he is on. Rain starts falling and Sasuke passes out.

 **XXX**

Minato eyes widen after getting hit in the gut by Naruto.

"Why!?...why did you seal the nine tails in me...your own son!...do you know how much I suffered….I didn't have any friends or anyone..I had to work so hard to get people to Acknowledge me!..ya know!" Naruto said wiping the tears away.

Minato hesitated to reply.

"I'm sorry Naruto, that I put you through that" Minato said.

"..it's fine..its not everyday you see your father who died a long time ago" Naruto said sniffing. "But wait, how are you here?"

"I put some of my chakra in the nine tail seal...and when you lose control of it, I would appear to reseal it but I don't have a lot of time" Minato answers. "I've seen your battle with Pein and the hidden leaf being destroyed"

"Ya...I don't know what to do...so many people are counting on me...but I'm just one person" Naruto said with his head down.

Naruto raises his head when Minato places his hands on his head.

"I know you are under alot of pressure but believe me...I dont even know the answer to that…" Minato said. "But I heard Jiraiya telling me about a prophecy of a boy who will bring a great change...and I believe you're that boy...I believe in you completely"

 **OOO**

"Itachi was a man who would do anything for his clan" Tobie said near Sasuke who is sitting up on his bed. "However….your brother could not kill his beloved little brother...Because..he loved you"

OOO

"These memories….is where the beginning of a new chapter begins" Yusei said with his hair covering his eyes.

"Grrugh" Sasuke said slowly getting up.

Sasuke's hands are clenched. His clenched his teeth. The dark energy that is slowly consuming him, start to be consumed by his chakra.

Everyone is surprised seeing Sasuke stand up and feeling his intense chakra.

"..Sasuke Uchiha...who follows the path of…" Yusei said.

 **OOO**

Sasuke stands in front of Itachi's grave on an edge of the landscape.

"...Brother...I now understand" Sasuke said with his hair covering his eyes. "That I must get revenge on the people who led you to this path...I plan to destroy the hidden leaf"

Sasuke said revealing his mangekyou sharingan with tears sliding off it.

OOO

"..of hatred and revenge" Yusei said with a tear sliding down his right cheek. "Which is one of the strongest but toughest paths to take...which is a path I'm on...as well as.."

 **XXX**

"I'm going to become hokage and I don't plan to give up...I don't even plan to die until I reach my goal... I will destroy the cycle of hatred and pain….I promise you...so please...have faith in me" Naruto said placing his fist over his heart at Nagato.

"What makes you so sure?" Nagato asked.

"Because….that's my ninja way"

OOO

Naruto gets on his knees, with his head down.

"...the path of never giving up" Yusei said slowly. "It's time for both of you….two rise to the challenge….fight against your darkness!"


	15. Yusei

**Yusei**

Suddenly, a burst of chakra comes out of both Naruto and Sasuke. The darkness that was forced into them slowly gets consumed by the memories of the past. They are filled with the pain and sorrow but this time, they weren't bringing them down. They feel something lifting off their shoulders that was there for so long. It was easier to stand.

The glow of their chakra illuminates the darkness within Yusei's genjutsu. Everyone expressions look surprised and shocked. Witnessing such memories by two boys they never met, moved their hearts.

"Grrugh" Yusei spoke, breathing heavily feeling both of their pains within him. "To stop them from turning into slaves to the darkness...I need to endure some of their pain..and have them understand.."

The darkness cracks, with white light shining through it. More cracks start appearing around until it completely falls apart.

"The painful memories aren't scars...but something to remember because, those memories have people that made who you are today" Yusei finishes, on one knee while Naruto and Sasuke is at his side with chakra moving widely. "You can't erase a memory but create more memories to make that memory just a memory"

"Your right.." Naruto spoke softly, staring at Zane who is on top of Hades. "I think it's time for round 2...Sasuke"

"..Ya" Sasuke said, liking the idea.

Soon, the two disappeared from Yusei's side who breathes heavily looking down at the ground. He looks at his hands that are shaking. The symbol of the crescent moon and full moon appears. " _Almost time"_ he thought.

"Hey.." Yuzu said behind Yusei who is still on one knee. "..Who are you?"

Yusei hesitates to answer and slowly stands but falls on one knee then spits out blood. He covers his mouth, trying to hold it in.

"Yusei!?" Stella calls him with worry in her expression.

Yusei wipes his mouth and stands once more. He keeps his back toward them.

"I'm...here to save them.." Yusei slowly turns his head to them and everyone else, revealing dazed eyes. "That's all I came here to do"

Everyone's expression is shocked by his expression but feels something off about him. Their attention turns away from him and toward the roaring Hades.

OOO

Naruto and Sasuke appears on opposite sides of Hades. Their chakra keeps covering their body like a cloak that is unbalance.

"Do you know what to do know Sasuke?" Naruto asked, staring at Hades from below.

"...Clueless as ever..aren't you Naruto" Sasuke replies.

"...heh, maybe...I haven't changed that much when you left" Naruto said to him.

"...Well then" Sasuke clenches his fist and glared at Hades. "Try to top this"

Sasuke sharingan appears and spins into his eternal sharingan. His chakra burst out more and transforms into a purple humanoid susanoo. A glow of black light appears on his left hand that he doesn't notice within his susanoo. Sasuke soon became the height of Hades. A sword appears on his susanoo's side that he pulls out. A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

 **OOO**

 _Naruto appears within his subconscious again, in front of the ninetails gate. A white glow shines out of his right hand. Suddenly the gates open, with chakra flowing out of it. Naruto smiles._

" _Kurama…" he spoke his name._

 _Suddenly Kurama comes out and smashes his hands on both his sides. Naruto doesn't flinch but keeps his up to Kurama._

" _ **Naruto.."**_ _Kurama spoke looking down at him._

" _You ready…" Naruto said, with a smile. "Friend.."_

 _ **OOO**_

From the outside, Naruto gets consumed by the nine tails chakra that turns into a sphere trapping him inside it.

"Whats going on...to Naruto?" Ino asked.

"You didnt just help them..did you Yusei?" shadow asked staring at him. "...tell me, what time did you come from?"

"Time?.." Kushina said confused.

"...I sense something different...about you...I came from the past...and visited Naruto and Sasuke in the present of their time…" Shadow spoke.

"Just like me and Ino..yet you know them...but they don't know you...which means" Shikamaru said.

"Your from the future" Ino said figuring it out.

"...you wouldnt understand if I told you where i'm from" Yusei said and his chakra slowly consumes him.

"Why not?" Minato asked.

Yusei's chakra spirals wildly like fire going in a rampage. Everyone feels his power go through their skin causing them to shake slightly.

"I was sent by...the sage of the sixs path" Yusei said having his chakra grow immensely.

Everyone were in shock hearing what he just said. Yusei slowly turn his head to them, having just one eye at them. His sharingan appears. A image appears in all their heads.

 _Yusei is seen standing on a white platform with darkness all around him. A figure appears slowly within the light. Naruto and Sasuke also appears but are laying on the floor with their heads against the ground._

 _Two small fires appears within Naruto and Sasuke that slowly shrinks._

" _Do you wish to save them?" the sage speaks to Yusei._

" _Yes.." he answers him. "I didnt enter this war to have them dead.."_

 _Yusei clenches his fist and grits his teeth with anger and frustration._

" _I cant have them die...I made promises...I swear to keep" Yusei said in serious tone._

" _Then there is a way to save them...their bodies may be damaged but their souls arent" the sage said with his hands glowing._

" _What?" Yusei said confused._

" _I've been watching Naruto and Sasuke for some time...to know that, they must live...that is why...I brought their souls in a time where they are to scared to face"_

" _...so there still alive?"_

" _Yes...but if they were to die in that time...they will die here too...unless you help them by showing them how to overcome what burdens them.." the sage reveals his hands to Yusei who see's a crescent moon and a full moon. "Once they overcome their past, give them this..it's a piece of my power that will help them both in the past and this great ninja war...as well as give them their memories back"_

" _Wait, so they wont know me?"_

" _Either you and the war….to them, they are reliving what already happened in the past"_

" _I see then" Yusei said looking down._

" _So are you up to it Yusei Uzumaki...not only they will face their past...ive been watching you as well...you achieved a lot and suffered alot too..you will also be faced with your parents-"_

" _Its the past..right...whatever I see or hear..I have only one thing on my mind...and thats" Yusei said raising his hands to the sage. "To save Naruto and Sasuke"_

 _The symbols on the sage hands transfers to Yusei's hands who starts feeling energy go through every part of his body that he never felt before. He grins with excitement. He clenches his hands and stares directly to the sage._

" _Dont think Im just going to let them have all the power…" Yusei said with a grin. "Im going to have my fair share!"_

The memory fades within everyone's mind leaving Yusei looking straight at the fight.

"...this is the past...could even be called a false related, not quite sure myself...I do know one thing though" Yusei said. "I have a debt I need to pay and will pay it in full"

Yusei looks over his shoulder at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Even you too...since you made this all possible...with Ino's mind transfer jutsu...I was able to enter both Naruto and Sasuke mind and also happens I met with the Sage...Shikamaru must have tried to bring Ino out of the jutsu for being in it too long...well thats what you get for learning something new about your ability" Yusei said, looking back at the battle. "Saving you two also will be my payment"

Yusei bites his thumb, blood slides down it. Ino and Shikamaru stands from what he said and begins to slowly remember yet they start getting headaches from it.

"Summoning..Twelve tails of darkness...Slyther!" Yusei screams, slamming his hand against the ground.

"Kurama!" Naruto screams from where he is.

Suddenly both tailed beast appears underneath their owners. They both are made up by their chakra with Slyther being red and Kurama being fire orange.

"Yusei...been sometime" Naruto spoke, wearing his ninetail cloak. "How did you manage to get a tail beats!?"

"...long story...but absorbing all that darkness energy has its effect, created a monster in me that tried to take over but...let's just say" Yusei said wearing the twelve tail cloak coloured blood red, with a grin. "I learned a thing or two from you...creating my new partner..slyther"

"Heh.." Naruto chuckles and stares at Zane. "well are you two ready to take him on"

"Of course" Yusei said with a glare.

"So we have to take this guy out to go back to our time?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he's just a partner with the fake sage of six paths" Yusei said in anger.

"Fake!?" Naruto said in a shock tone.

"You weren't awake….I found out something more about me and the chosen children...long ago, there was a sage that came to this time...but it wasn't the real one"

Shadow eyes widen hearing their conversation from down below along with everyone else.

"A fake...how can that be" Minato said with confusion in his tone.

"So who was that then" Yuzu said remembering when he met with the fake sage.

"Hmph...nothing changes here" Zane said with a serious expression. "Your parents will die along with you!"

A pulse of chakra comes out from him. His skeleton appears once again. Its arms spread, with bone swords pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Im going to bury you!" Zane screams causing Hades to run toward Yusei.

"Slyther…lets go!" Yusei tells him which made him run toward Hades.

" _Just wait for my signal, I have a plan to stop him quickly ..when I give the signal use your powerful jutsu's"_ Yusei tells them telepathically. " _Alright"_ they both responds.

Everyone on the side lines have mixed emotions at what is happening right now. Seeing humanoids, two tail beats, encountering children who have not been born yet. They couldn't make themselves take it in. They didn't even know what to feel anymore except just watch something amazing happen right in front of them. A battle that they will never see again.

Slyther was minutes away from Hades and buries his tails within the ground that flows within it. Hades mouth opens, charging a blast of darkness. Yusei expression shows no fear. Soon Slyther tails pops out from the ground and entangles itself around Hades. Constricting his movements and closing his mouths from firing an attack.

Yusei jumps from Slyther towards Zane who uses his skeleton to swing its swords at Yusei horizontally. Yusei reacts by making his clock stretch and transform into claws that grabs the skeletons swords hard. Yusei arrives on top of Hades and dashes to Zane who does the same.

"Crimson chidori" Yusei said raising his right hand that is covered in red lightning.

A moment between Zane and Yusei is shared with their eyes meeting so closely while Yusei's hand moves toward Zane's chest.

Yusei's hand zooms but Zane dodges swiftly and swings his left hand to Yusei's back who turns his head to him and falls on his back, dodging the attack. He gets back up and punches Zane in the face but gets punched back in his right cheek by him.

Soon both keep pounding away with force making a painful noise with each punch hitting each other. Yusei gets behind of Zane and grabs him along with his tails that come from behind his back.

"Now!" Yusei screams.

OOO

A sound of high pitch whistling is heard and lightning sparks. Both Naruto and Sasuke charged up their attacks.

"This is it.." Naruto said, shifting his eyes to his parents down below who are watching him. "Im glad to meet you again...but..there is a war I need to get back too"

"itachi...I will…" Sasuke said with his hair covering his eyes. "Make things right"

"Tail beast Rasenshurikan !" Naruto yells.

"Indra's Arrow!" Sasuke yells.

The two attacks left their owners and heads right to Hades where Yusei is holding Zane.

"Grr...ha..your also going to get hit too.." Zane states with a smirk.

"You sure about that" Yusei said looking up.

"What?" Zane looks up and eyes widen in fear.

"Crimson rasenshurikan" the real Yusei said in the skies holding a large rasenshurikan that glows crimson in the sky. All this time, Zane was facing his shadow clone.

He throws it the best time right before Naruto and Sasuke's attacks hits. A huge explosion occurs the covers the area in white light, blinding everyone within range.

OOO

The light slowly shrinks. Both Naruto and Sasuke stands in front of everyone, breathing heavily and back to their normal state. Yusei lands on his feet in front of the two with his chakra slowly entering his body. He looks straight holding his right arm.

"I-is it over" Naruto said weakly.

Smoke starts to clear the area where the attacks met. A huge crater was created but everyone were in a safe distance away. Zane is soon seen covered in smoke with blood dripping from his body. His head was facing up while his body still stands awkwardly.

"No way.." Kushina said with a frighten expression.

"Yusei!...free us now!...let me help!" Shadow shouts to him.

Yusei doesn't respond and stares at Zane instantly.

"Do you hear me!?" Shadow said losing his cool.

"He's right, Yusei...we need to get them out of here..its not safe" Naruto said. "Our chakra is drained from that attack-"

"Zane is one of the chosen one" Yusei states, causing Stella and Yuzu to remember that prophecy. "You don't know what that means...what a chosen one means..what their lives are...the fake sage of six paths caused the creation of the chosen ones...I have no idea who he is...or what but when I find him.."

Crimson fire covers Yusei's right hand.

"Im going to end him for putting that label on me...and making my life predetermined" Yusei said in anger. "But first..I need to take care of a few things...I'm still weak...and I've already decided.."

Yusei turns to Naruto and Sasuke with a glare. He points at both of them.

"I'm going to defeat both of you" Yusei said in a deep tone. "You hear..which is why"

Yusei turns to Zane and dashes straight ahead and pulls out a kunai wrapped with paper, from his pocket. " _I'm not going to die or let you two die"_ he thought to himself and covers his kunai in chakra. Yusei starts hearing a chuckle coming from Zane.

"...your lucky you aren't my target..or any of your friends...with the team I have..none of you will live-" Zane said until he gets stab into the chest with the kunai.

"Don't underestimate me…" Yusei said glaring deeply into Zane's eyes. "I'm going to kill you before that happens"

"Heh.." Zane said with a small smile, slowly falling backwards.

Zane starts to glow golden and his body turns into energy and disappears. Yusei breaths heavily and gets on one knee.

"What happened...did he kill him?" Ino said in shock.

"I see…" Shadow states. "Zane wasn't really here but his chakra was...or more like his soul...similar to how Naruto and Sasuke got here….Yusei knew that"

"Isn't he deceiving for not mentioning that" Jiraya said.

The chains constricting everyone slowly vanishes. Everyone became free and see's Yusei collapse.

"Yusei!" Stella screams along with Yuzu.

"Seems like...he was weak too.." Naruto said slowly closing his eyes and hitting the floor.

"Naruto!" Ino and Kushina shouts.

Sasuke slowly follows behind Naruto.

"We need to get them to the hospital" Minato states.

Shadow vanishes from their sight and appears beside Yusei. He places his hand on his back and reappears in front of everyone with Yusei over his shoulder.

"Thats-" Minato said recognizing what he did.

"Teleportation...but I have modified it.." Shadow said, tapping everyone's shoulder. "Just by touching a person...I placed my mark"

A yellow glow appears on everyone where Shadow touched. It is a symbol of a circle with swirls in it. In a flash, everyone appears in the hospital.

"I'm able to teleport everyone to a place I have a memory of and not to far from me" Shadow said. "Thanks to you...the yellow flash of the leaf, now let's bring these heroes to bed"

"Ya.." Minato said with a nod.


	16. Final

**Final**

The curtain gets pushed by the wind coming through the window, entering the room where Naruto, Sasuke and Yusei rest on separate beds. They were bandaged up. It has been a few days after the battle and the three have not opened their eyes but are still breathing.

Yusei's eyes slowly open. He slowly sits up, feeling the pain strike him every move he makes. He looks down at his lap.

"Careful..don't hurt yourself" Shadow said leaning against the door pane.

"Where am I?" Yusei asked.

"In the hospital" Shadow answers.

Yusei brings his legs to the side of the bed.

"Its not time for you to walk...you need to rest some more...since you took the most damage" Shadow states, crossing his arms. "Being able to take on their pain could have gotten yourself killed"

"Doesn't matter to me" Yusei said, placing his feet on the ground and standing straight up. "I can handle it"

"...well your examination did show signs of your body recovering itself alot quicker than Naruto and Sasuke...not sure if it's because of your tail beast or the darkness inside you" Shadow said narrowing his eyes at him. "Surprise it hasn't taken over your mind…"

"Heh..the darkness doesn't control me...I plan to burn it into nothing" Yusei said in a cold tone.

"Yet you absorb the darkness from Naruto and Sasuke for your own power"

"If I have to absorb the darkness to become stronger..then I will do so"

"Aren't you afraid that you might get consumed by it….since if you were able to create a tail beast from your darkness...sooner or later you will be controlled by it even if you think you have control over it" Shadow said in a serious tone. "The chosen ones may hold power not able to be imagined but that doesn't make them invincible"

"...I don't think of myself of the chosen one..just Yusei.." He said. "Uzumaki"

"So, i guess that makes us cousins then.." Naruto said waking up.

Yusei turns his head to him. He sees a small smile on Naruto's face.

"Thats true but Yusei isnt from this era..right?" Shadow said.

"No.." Yusei said. "My mother is from the modern world where I was born in...and my father is from this world...was a surprised when I found out...somehow a portal opened in the world i was born in that my father came in and met my mother than she came to his time and..the rest...you probably seen"

"..ya" Naruto said, rubbing his neck. "There nice people"

"Hmhm" Yusei said staring at the floor.

"Is it time for us to leave yet?" Sasuke asked already awake, leaning against the wall.

"Yup.." Yusei answers.

"How are you going back Yusei?" Shadow asked.

"None of your business…" Yusei said with a glare. "Your the past him...your lucky I havent pinned you on the ground yet"

"Oh...are we enemies in the future?" Shadow asked.

"No...call it, me hating you" Yusei answers him.

"Hmm...thats a first.." Shadow said tilting his head. "Well there is no need to worry about it now...will let my future self deal with it...but before you go, there is something you guys need to see first"

OOO

Shadow walks in front of the three, leading them to a door. Yusei had his eyes set on Shadow like he is about to charge at him. Once Shadow pushed the doors open, a light shines into their eyes blinding them for a second until smelling something delicious.

"Food" Naruto said with excitement.

His eyes soon widen seeing familiar faces. Sasuke did the same in shock in what he is seeing.

"Well seems like you two are finally awake" Jiraiya said near the bbq.

"Pervy sage" Naruto said.

"Hey!..thats not my name!" Jiraiya states.

"What is all this" Sasuke asked confused, seeing a table with food on it.

"...a party" Itachi said next to Sasuke.

"A farewell Party for us.." Ino said, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Everyone decided to make something for us...so you better enjoy it cause I also helped with the food"

"O-oh really" Naruto said, feeling his shoulder being crushed by her.

"Call it a thank you for saving us" Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto mouth opens a little seeing his mother's smile. He can feel his body wanting to move to her but he stops himself until he felt his back getting pushed.

"This is your only chance...make the most of it" Ino whispers to him.

Kushina is surprised having Naruto fall into her arms. She soon feels him embracing her.

"..sorry" Naruto said softly.

"..dont worry" Kushina said with gentle smile. "You are my son...well soon to be...or I'm not sure what it is"

"Hehe...it is confusing" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Very" Kushina said, giggling.

"Where's Yusei?" Stella asked not seeing him.

"Hmm.." Shadow said, looking behind him.

"Didn't he wake up?" Yuzu asked Shadow.

"He did...however…" Shadow said, looking at the blue sky. "Something tells me, he doesn't want to see anyone right now"

"Why could that be?" Itachi asked.

"Anger" Shadow answers.

"Anger?...why, didn't he save Naruto and Sasuke...shouldn't he be happy?" Ino states.

"Yusei isn't that type of guy to act that way" Shikamaru spoke. "From what I remember of him.."

"He has too much darkness inside of him" Shadow states.

"Wait, you mean the darkness that took control of Ino and Shikamaru?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes" Shadow responds.

"But he doesn't look like he is" Kushina states.

"Not sure why...but Yusei maybe in trouble in the future" Shadow said, scratching his head. "His anger is visible both in battle and off...I wonder what would cause that"

"You can help him..get rid of the darkness inside him" Stella asked in a worried expression.

"Yusei won't let that happen" Naruto spoke causing everyone to turn to him. "I've seen his memories and so did Sasuke"

"Yusei is craving for revenge" Sasuke states. "I know that better than anyone...that look in his eyes...however, there is something keeping him controlled and it's not the darkness"

"What is it then?" Stella asked.

"His friends...or more like, protecting the ones dear to him...he may act scary but, good guy underneath it all" Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head and walks toward the table. "Well lets eat..we don't want the food to get cold"

"Your right!" Jiraiya said, with a grin. "Come on everyone sit down and eat"

Everyone starts to walk to their seats but Stella and Yuzu stayed in the same spots wondering about Yusei. Shadow goes to them.

"...don't worry about him..as long as he has Naruto and Sasuke as friends, he will be alright" Shadow tells him.

"Maybe...but I'm more concerned on what happens to us in the future..because we wouldn't let Yusei turn out like how he is now" Stella responds.

Yuzu wonders the same and looks up to the sky.

OOO

Yusei is seen laying on a branch with his arms behind his head. His hair covers his eyes.

OOO

Hours has past and everyone finished dinner.

"Wow, that was soo good" Naruto said tapping his stomach.

"Glad you like it" Ino said with a happy smile, next to him.

"Hoho.." Kushina said, appearing slowly next to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said tilting his head to her.

"Oh nothing" she responds with a smirk.

"Thanks for the food" Sasuke said.

"Your welcome" Stella said.

"Well I enjoyed my time here...time for me to leave" Shadow said, raising his arms.

"Us to...we need to find Yusei" Shikamaru.

"He knows" Sasuke said standing up.

"How?" Jiraiya asked.

"...thats him, somehow knows when is the right time" Naruto said, standing with Ino.

"Probably will teleport us to him" Shikamaru states.

"He knows teleportation jutsu too?" Minato said with surprised.

"Its the same as Shadow...he learned it from you" Shikamaru said to him.

"Really...uh, interesting" Shadow states. "So he probably will-"

In a flash, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru vanishes from their spots.

"Teleport you out of nowhere.." Shadow finishes.

"I didnt get to say goodbye" Kushina wines, crossing her arms.

"He probably meant to do that…" Shadow said walking away from them. "Welp, I must be leaving too"

"Thank you alot, Shadow" Yuzu tells him.

"Your welcome...and also" Shadow turns his head to him. "I probably will see your son again...don't worry, I'm going to help him"

Shadow slowly enters back into his shadow.

"Please do.." Yuzu said, bringing Stella into his chest with one arm.

OOO

The group appears in front of Yusei who is on a edge of a cliff.

"Hey!, we didn't get to say goodbye!" Ino yells at Yusei.

"Oh.." he said.

"Thats all you have to say...why didnt you join us uh!?" Ino said in anger.

"Wasnt hungry" he responds.

"Wasnt...the hell is that answer-" Ino said throwing her arms while Naruto was holding her back already knowing she was going to fight Yusei.

"Calm down, Ino.." Naruto tells her.

"But Naruto-" Ino turns her head to him.

"Yusei, how do we get back?" Sasuke asked.

"Fall" he said looking down at the waterfall.

"Fall?.." Shikamaru looks all the way down. "Looks deep enough to kill us"

"We need to hurry..everyone is waiting for us" Yusei said looking down.

"Well then..lets go back..we have a war to end" Naruto said, walking to the edge.

"Is there a safer way then falling" Ino said shivering.

"Nope" Yusei said taking the first jump and free falls down.

Sasuke goes next then Shikamaru. Ino couldn't stop her legs from shaking. Naruto holds her hand.

"Lets do it together" Naruto said with a smile.

Ino blushes but nods. Soon, they leap from the edge and begin falling.

XXXX

Sorry for the late updates ·-· been busy...but finally finished this story.


End file.
